Eternal:
by Black Daimond
Summary: Summary: In the underworld there is a power struggle among pure blood and nonpure blood Vampires. Serena Tsukino is a human who finds herself in the midst of this battle when she falls for the prince. Read and Review Plez
1. Chapter 1:Intoduction Captured

**Eternal Life of the Undead:**

**Black Daimond:**

Summary: In the underworld Vampires are the strongest breeds. A pure blood vampire is the most powerful while a un pure blood is beneath them. But what of the half bloods. Serena Tsukino is a human who finds herself in the palace kitchen of the Undead Kingdom. While there she runs across captive humans meant to be meals at the prince's upcoming birthday party. She tries to set them free and gets caught. As a result she gets sent to the prince's court to be killed by the woman loving prince...Will the undead prince Kill the most beautiful woman to ever land in his court or will her charms give her enough time to stake him. READ REVIEW AND FIND OUT IF LOVE CAN TRULY OVERCOME HATE:

Chapter1: Introduction-captured.

A young girl with long blond hair held up in two buns stumbled as she ran out of an Ally. She came upon a door and sneaked in she waited for the noise outside to die out and looked about her surrounding. She jumped when she saw all the people in the place. Many of them looked too tired to move, people both old and young were minding there business as if she wasn't there at all. She saw a small boy with blond hair looking up at her with blank eyes. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, a young girl with grey hair was standing behind her.

"When were you caught?"

"Caught what are you talking about. I was just hiding out here because this guy was after me. What's wrong with everyone here?"

"You most be from afar. We who live here are food to the undead. We are all going to die today at the break of Midnight. It's the prince's birthday."

"What do you mean die? and what are the undead you are talking about?." Serena who was mortified at what the woman had said was also confused.

"We are going to be food for the undead. Vampires. We were all captured differently but we are all going to be food."

"That's not true. Why don't you just run."

"If we run. Others outside will hunt us and kill us or bring us back then the killing will be more painful." The woman looked like she lost all hope of ever escaping. She looked around her and everyone was had the same loss in there eyes.

" I know a way out. I got here with a back gate to the entrance. It's unguarded because there is a river there but my boat is there we can get." She sounded confident and was willing to do as she said.

"You really think so?" the old woman had a glimpse of hope in her eyes and everyone else had turned to look at her.

"We need elderly, children, and pregnant woman if there are any in here to get out first...How many of those are there?"

"There are no elderly, many children and one pregnant lady." The woman said." We all look out of youth because of the time we've spent here and the blood we've lost." Serena nodded

"Follow me. We can only take fifteen people at a time. In the boat. The ten children remaining will have to hide in the bushes. Don't get up no matter what." The children and the only pregnant lady followed her. The made there way down the back gate and a very swift river. She loaded the maximum number of people the boat could take and helped push them out to sea. The children and the lady started to row the boat out. She pushed the remaining children behind a bush and left them there to hide. She put shrubs and other stuff around them to hide them. She waited for hours. It was sun down when the boat returned with a man.

"My wife told me what happened. Where are the remaining children." The man looked tired and anxcesious. Serena let the children out of hiding and sent them on the boat.

"Get others to bring more boats. There are many other men and woman here. I'll get the remaining women to come if you get more boats before the sun completely disappears. They will die by midnight." The man nodded as he rowed out. Serena ran back to the kitchen back entrance making sure that no one saw her. She smacked in and got as many women as she could. When she got there there were no men around and the sun was disappearing, she could hear the small wails of the undead. Everyone started to freak out and the women were about to run when serena's scream got them all to stop.

"There they are run. Swim you can make it the tide isn't that strong. Return when it's morning and if there's anyone left take them they'll be waiting here for you." The women started to head for the water Serena who was still on dry land kept shouting instructions.

"I'll have them hide and wait. Return with help and anything that can stop these Vampires."

"How about you." The lady who had told her about the vampires said from not far. Serena could hear the foot steps just inches away from her.

"Just go I'll be fine." The woman nodded and left. Serena went into the bushes and ran away to return to the kitchen. But even before she step out of the bushes. She felt a sharp pain on her neck and the world around her turning black. She looked up at eyes as black as space without any lights. That was the last thing she saw before her world turned black.

She heard strange noises around her and she could feel her body aching. The noises were whispers. She tried to open her mouth but only moans came out, she opened her eyes slowly to see nothing but darkness. There was a little light showing through from the corners of the window and from any other door way that lead outside.

" So you are finally awake. About time. You little vixen it's not fun to kill you when you sleep. Your blood would have been mine if it wasn't the prince's day. OW well you are going to die either way." The voice came from a figure on the left by the door. It was closed and she couldn't see the figure by it. She opened her mouth to to say a word and only a gould came out. Her troath was dry and her head hurt like hell. She tried to move her body but couldn't. When she looked at her left arm she realized that she was tied to something. Her hands were above her head, and her legs were spread out and tied at the ankles. She pushed her arms trying to escape.

"Don't bother, only pure bloods can break free of off that rope. You should stop before you start bleeding from the wrist... Then again go ahead you'll only tempt me more." The men that remain will be served right after you are. The prince and the others are going to the village as soon as tomorrow night to clean up the village for a meal thank to you the village will die by tomorrow." She could hear the smudginess in the voice and the anxiety that was mixed with anticipation. She felt her blood boil at the thought of all those children and the women.

"I'll rot in hell before I let you get to them, you god forsaken monsters will never see that village. I told them to get ready for an attack. They will be ready or gone by the time you get there. If there's no one on shore tomorrow morning then they'll get the hell away. You kill me and hope you get fed up because that's going to be the only meal you are getting for a while."

"If you believe that then we surely can't have that being the problem. We will not kill you instead you will lour the people here. You'll be at sure and act as if there are others and you will step aside and let us have our meal." A much deeper yet gentler voice came from behind her. She tried to look behind her but could only see the opened door which she hadn't realized a moment before, and the warm breath that blew across her neck. She shivered and closed her eyes to let the blush on her face go down.

"Don't blush dear. The blood in your face only tempt me more. If you want to live I suggest you control your tongue if you don't want my subjects to feed of of you before I." The owner of the voice was male that she was sure of. She felt his cold lips against her neck and she blushed again, her heart beat became faster, her face was flush, and she was pissed.

"You pervert get the hell of off me. Before I.I." She threatened turning her head.

"Or you'll what. You are at my mercy, you want me to kill you now is that it." He was standing in front of her now. Serena didn't know how he could move so fast. She narrowed her eyes at him. She was wriggling her left wrist against the rope trying to free it. She felt the sharp pain as the rope started to loosen.

"I's rather die than be used as meal by your kind." She growled at him and he smiled flashing pearl white teeth at her.

" You are a rather interesting one. You smell of no fear, only hatred, anger, and giddiness...So you hate me and you are angry at me but despite your emotions you are still a woman and to you I still a man...You are an interesting one. I have been lacking in play mates. You are human but beautiful if I don't kill you at dinner, i'll kill you in bed." He flashed her a smile that was meant to charm her out of her senses. Serena got angrier. Her wrist got free although it was covered in blood, she brought her wrist to him to slap him only to get it caught in mid air. She tried to free her hand from him but he moved it towards his mouth as if she wasn't struggling at all. The blood was dripping. He kissed her wrist and licked the blood away. She saw his fangs grow and she fainted afraid of what would happen.

The next time serena woke she was in a bed chamber as dark as night. She was out of her white dress with straps and low cuts. She was in a black dress somehow similar to hers. But this one was much shorter and the top revealed more cleavage. She looked at herself and flushed all over. She opened the window slowly and looked out. She was too high up, she shut it off with a sigh and looked at the door for possibility of escaping. It was late at night she could tell. She was about to open the door when she tripped on some stuff and fell.

"Ouch. Damn this sucks. Who the hell put stuff like this in the middle of a room late at night." She sat up and rubbed the back of her head. She groaned and rubbed her head even harder from the head pains she's been feeling all day.

" You shouldn't move in here at night... You can't see anything in the dark, and your other senses are dull. But other things can see and sense you perfectly in this darkness. If you know what's good for you you'll just except the fact of your faith." The voice was that of the person who had spoken to her. The man who had kissed her neck and drank the blood from her wrist. She looked at her wrist, to her surprise it was bandaged.

"What the hell are you doing here. Did you change my cloths you pervert." she yelled and he smiled letting out small laughter. She growled and looked at him with her eyes filled with rage.

"I will get out of here and when I do I'll kill you before I have a peace of mind." Her voice was venomous and she felt like she was on fire. There was silence for a while and Serena thought that she had made him worried somehow. But when his laughter drowned the room she was mad.

" You kill me. I've been threatened and hurt by many people. Slayers, hunters, and even those of my kind. You are nothing compared to them you will not but an ant." She saw the teeth that nearly sunk into her wrist and shivered again.

"Rest you will need it for later. After all you are going to present my people with so much food, besides your door is guarded and so is every corner of the room." She looked at him surprised and looked at the corners of the room. She saw a few movements on the corners of her room and got up. She went to her bed and sat down facing him but keeping her distance.

"Keep them out of my room and I will not run out. I don't want any one who calls you Prince to be watching me. hey might decide to get a few bites and I don't want to die."

"They have there orders. They will not touch you." He assured her with a seductive voice.

"And I'm suppose to in trust my life to you. Please I'll be signing my own death note." He grinned and she smiled back at him. It was somehow of a forced smile and a real smile. She couldn't imagine what happened. she felt cold lips against hers and she fell back on the bed with something on top of her. She pushed it away, she was squirming to get the figure of off her with no success so she did the only thing she could think of she bit hid tongue. The prince pulled back with a shocked with a gasp.

"Well I never took you for the wild type but I can tame the wildest beasts and you are mortal. If you attempt something like that again I will be forced to make it unpleasant." He moved towards her only to get hit by the pillow she had gotten.

"Keep the hell away from me you bastard." She warned taking a hold of something on the table next to her. She was smiling roaming her eyes for any possible exits. She was looking at the door when she felt his arms pushing her down and the other arm taking the item in her hands out of her arms. She was under him again and he was kissing her again. She wriggled and tried to bite his tongue when he slipped it trough her tightly shot lips. She felt him draw it out and she shot her lips tight, He parted her lips again, but again he was able to part her lips. She knew biting was to no avail and force wasn't going to get her anywhere. So she decided to use his power against him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss back. She felt him stop but then smile at her kiss and kiss her back she pushed him away when she realized he didn't fall for her plans. She couldn't breath and fighting was becoming useless. The door to the room flew open and a little light entered. She was shining green eyes and ruby red lips and a female looking body standing at the door way. The prince got off her and licked his lips. Serena was ready to cry but she didn't she only pulled in air to fill her lungs up. She held her chest as the air came in and she glared at the prince who was looking at the person on the door.

" Endy baby what are you doing with a mortal. I've been waiting since last sundown... The meals is ready. Clean up and change and we'll go down to the ball room." The voice was low with a hint of pain and hatred on it. She glared at Serena and Serena felt her lungs close again as the intense eyes started to control her , making her fell out of control of her body. She was looking into the eyes when a black figure stood in the way. She snapped back to her senses and saw Endymion in front of her, he had stepped in the way to stop the woman from controlling her.

" I'll be there soon Cassidy. Now leave." She bowed and left closing the door behind her. The prince turned towards her and smiled a devilish smile at her." Sorry but I'll have to end this fast. Maybe later before I feed of off you. It'll be much pleasant for you that way." he flashed her a cocky smile. Serena's face was covered behind her bangs.When she didn't respond he shrugged.

"Leave her room. Stay on the door," He ordered into the darkness. Serena heard four different footsteps and the door opening. The prince ran his hand through her hair." I'll make it as painless as possible. You will die. I just made it so you wouldn't die alone" He said and pulled her head up to face him. He was a bit taken back when he saw her face smudged with tears. She turned away from him and he exited the room closing the door. She fell down on the bed and cried. Serena cried until she heard the knock on her door. She didn't bother to answer and the person didn't bother to nock again. The door flew open and a woman carrying a candle came in. She lit another candle on the table next to Serena. Serena saw that she had blond hair like hers and light blue eyes. Her eyes were twinkling and she looked happy. She smiled at Serena and looked at her with pain visible in her eyes.

"Forgive his highness he losses control like a drunk when ever he tastes the blood of a virgin. He isn't really harsh when he is his normal self."serena didn't say a word she looked up at the lady and she looked away. The lady sighed took a candle and went to a door on her left. She opened the door and went inside and Serena heard water. Her eyes were blank and she understood why everyone in the kitchen was so empty of life. The lady stepped out of the room and came to pick her up. She didn't let her she shook her head and got up on her own. The lady watched her as she went to the bathroom and ran in the bathtub with the warm water. She cleaned up in the water filled with red rose petal roses. She picked up a petal and smelled it smiling. She saw the blond woman on the door way watch her with sad eyes and she couldn't help but smile her way.

"You know we all die someday so I don't mind. It means I don't have to suffer the normal burdens of normal life." Serena said smiling. She washed her face with the rose water and smiled at the lady who looked at her shocked.

"You want to die." She sounded shocked and impressed at the same time. But Serena couldn't ignore the distaste in her tone.

"Hell no but why bother to me depressed about it." She got out of the water and took a towel. She wrapped it around herself and dried her wet hair. She smiled and went back in the bedroom. The lady was holding up a beautiful red dress. She put on the dress. It was a strapless dress with straps on the back. The straps connected the top and bottom of the dress. The bottom was silk and see through. It was light and had high cuts on both sides on the leg. At the top of the bottom where the cuts start were two purple roses on both sides. She then put on the shoes. They were high heels with straps. Her hair was tied up with a single purple ribbon with real roses on them, and her ears had small red rose ear rings on them, they were long. Her necklace was black pearls. with red rubies, she had black purple eye shadow on, her lips only had lip-gloss on them. She was looking at the small mirror the lady had given her.

"I look amazing. Better than ever in my entire life. It's Ironic that the most beautiful dress I've ever worn will be my funeral dress huh?" She was looking at her self on the mirror. She lifted her hair up and examined the earrings. " These earrings will be enough to feed an entire orphanage for years, do you know that." She looked at her shoes and the dress.

" You look good. But why are you thinking of an orphanage when you will be..." She looked down and Serena smiled shaking her head.

"It's okay. I grew up in an orphanage and then I was helping out at one before I ended up here. Anyways I'm not a big fan of complicated as long as I'm comfy I'm fine."

"That's sweet. You are the first human in here who isn't thinking of assassing our kind or, escaping or begging the prince to let them go."

"I will not beg him. He doesn't deserve more entertainment except of course the ones he than he can steal." She took a final look at her eyes and put the mirror down. She looked at the lady with a smile on her face." Shall we go then." The lady didn't say anything and went out of the door. Serena followed her out of the door. The walked down a dark corridor lid by candles on the wall. The moon was shining outside as and Serena looked at it with a smile on her face She looked around and saw no one on the door.

"You know you can run now and no one will notice until too late. Sneak away." The lady suggested to her.

"No! He has to pay first." Serena said walking. She saw the lady shrug as they started to hear music.

"Walk down the stairs to the prince and they'll be others there waiting for you to take there hand, go to the prince it'll be rude if you didn't. He is suppose to have the first lady that walks down those stairs." She told Serena and walked away from her. Serena saw her and saw her dress. She was wearing a very tight leather dress that held her curves. Her hair was curly that they bounced as she walked away. Her shoes were high heels buckles.

"You can do this" Serena reassured herself . She walked down the stairs to the candle light lid room. The room was beautiful with all the decorations and the candle light made it seem like a warm family home with a much bigger space. She was at peace and was very happy at the fact that the room was so warmly lid. She looked down at the bottom of the stairs and saw the prince and many other good looking men at the bottom of the stairs all smiling at her. As she descended she looked at the prince and smiled and when he smiled back she turned the other way at the man next to her. He had silver hair that dropped to his neck, and his eyes were a beautiful violet. Unlike the other men he was amused by her strength and will to go against the prince who was unfazed by her actions. He took the hand of the next woman to come down. This woman wasn't human. She had faded blond hair and beautiful light green eyes, her dress was much more revealing than Serena's and she looked so much more mature. At the sight of the prince alone she smiled a smudged smile and moved towards him. The prince took his hand and kissed it.

This is my third story I really hope that you enjoy it as much as teh others: Black D.Says: READ AND REVIEW Please


	2. Chapter 2:I'm not dead?

**Eternal Life of the Undead:**

**Black Daimond:**

Summary: In the underworld Vampires are the strongest breeds. A pure blood vampire is the most powerful while a un pure blood is beneath them. But what of the half bloods. Serena Tsukino is a human who finds herself in the palace kitchen of the Undead Kingdom. While there she runs across captive humans meant to be meals at the prince's upcoming birthday party. She tries to set them free and gets caught. As a result she gets sent to the prince's court to be killed by the woman loving prince...Will the undead prince Kill the most beautiful woman to ever land in his court or will her charms give her enough time to stake him. READ REVIEW AND FIND OUT IF LOVE CAN TRULY OVERCOME HATE:

**Chapter2: I'm not dead?**

Serena was in the dance floor with the man she had taken instead of the prince." You are a very strange one do you know you are the first woman to ever reject the prince. Including our kind. Every woman is enchanted by him." The man seemed to laugh as he said those words to her. Dancing with her gracefully.

"Well I don't know why. He's a jerk and he has no respect for women." She was pissed but dancing with the man made her feel like she's on air.

"Why do you say that."

"He kissed me without my approval. That Prince of yours is a pervert." Serena said prince as if she was spitting the words out.

"Well that's nothing compared to what he will do to you tonight when he is feeding on you." The man sounded smudged as if just the mention of it was enough to satisfy his hunger.

"What do you mean." Serena was becoming a bit annoyed by him and uncomfortable.

" He is going to bed you before he drinks your blood. It's much pleasant that way otherwise you will be in pain and some say even when you die the pain stays with you."

"You mean he's going to have sex with me." Serena was almost shouting over the music. The few people next to them turned to look at her. She didn't care when the man she was dancing with smiled at her she snatched her hands out of his hands and looked him in the eyes. She saw him smile and nodded his head. She looked away from him and walked away. She didn't look back at him and walked out of the ball room at the balcony that showed the moon.

"It's nice out here isn't it." She jumped in surprise and looked at where the voice had come from. There was a man dark blue hair that shone under the moon and his eyes were as dark as his hair. She forced a smile on her lips.

"yeah the moon is always a calming sight. It's always smiling down on her people."

"That's a nice thing to say. I'm Safir. The man you were dancing with is my brother Daimon, forgive him for whatever he might have said." Serena looked into his eyes and smiled a real smile.

" I'm not angry at him I'm angry at what he said will happen to me. "

"Ow okay."

"I'm Serena. Serena Tsukino. Nice to meet you Safir." She held her hands out and he took it. He shook her hands and then kissed it. Serena blushed and took her hands out of his. They talked all night, Serena felt thirsty but didn't tell. She wasn't sure what they had for drinks. She was starting to get a bit dizzy also over all the music.

"Are you okay." She looked up at Safir who's face was a bit hazy in her vision.

"Yeah. I..think..." She saw Safir's face over her and that was it before darkness engulfed her. She could hear Safir saying her name.

Safir looked around when serena didn't get up. He picked her up and went back in the ballroom, everyone was eying him. He was looking around when the prince came into his sight. He walked up to him. The prince was making out with a woman with long brown hair. When he opened his eyes and saw Safir with Serena he pushed the woman aside. He smoothed his hair back and sighed.

"what happened?" He didn't look at Safir he was busy looking at Serena who looked dead in Safir's hands. Her head was drawn back and her hair fell down to the floor. His gaze moved from her head to her neck to her chest which was rising and falling with each breath she took.

"I don't know. She fainted when we were talking outside." Safir looked down at her also.

" Here give her to me." Safir hesitated but the prince's deadly glare left her shaking. He handed her to the prince." Get Amy to come by my room after things here are done." The prince walked away with Serena, leaving Safir who went to look for Amy and the woman who was swearing at the interruption. She looked away at her prince who was walking away with a mortal woman in his hands.

The prince took Serena to his room. It was lit by candle lights making it look warm and comfy. She looked so peaceful and beautiful once she was sleeping. He laid her gently down on the bed. He took off the ribbon that held her hair up and her earrings and all her other jewelry. He also removed her shoes. She moved to her side and he took the opportunity to remove her dress. By the time he was done she was laying down on the bed with her undergarments. She looked like an angel. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, he removed a strand of hair that was over her face. She mumbled something and he looked at her mouth. It didn't move again except for the air that came in and out through her mouth. He smiled a heart warming smile and put his cold lips down against hers. He brushed his lips against her when a nock came to the door. He got up angry and opened it.

There was a woman but not the one he had called for. This woman had long blond hair and her eyes were light blue. He looked at her questioning. " Amy's with Zoisite and well he wouldn't let her come out of his room. Don't worry she told me what to do." The prince nodded and let her in. She smiled when she saw Serena on the bed undressed. He looked at her when she sat by her small figure on the bed. She was carrying a bucket of something and there was a towel on the edge. There was also she was also carrying a huge cup of something.

"If you don't mind." She asked looking at him and the door. He didn't move." If you want her to freak out when she sees you looking at her bare body then please stay otherwise leave." The prince moved towards the door and went out closing it behind him. The lady smiled. She wet the towel and laid in down on Serena's forehead.

Serena woke up when she felt something cold on her forehead. The thing moved to her face and wiped it. She smiled when she noticed the lady from before looking down at her." hey you're awake that's good."

"Yeah. I was thirsty"

"Why didn't you ask for a drink?" She blushed

"Because I didn't know you had normal drinks here." The lady smiled and chuckled a little.

"Here. When ever you are hungry or thirsty just ask for food. We have it around." She nodded taking the cup she cave to her. She drank it down with a few gulps and gave it to the lady again.

"She got up took her stuff." Now lie down." She left and the prince came in looking at Serena for answers.

"Did she do anything to you?" serena shook her head.

"No. She just gave me a drink" Serena felt flushed. whatever she had drank was too strong and she felt her mouth moving on it's own. She realized she was drunk." Hey is who is she anyways she's really nice and I like her."

"She's Mina my cousin's fiancé." He said sitting down on the chair next to her. She turned around to face him." She's so bossy, and scary when she sees cloths. But she's nice. If you want I'll..." he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Ow. Hey do you read."

"A lot why."

"I was wondering why you have candles in your room."

"My mother didn't like the dark even though she was a vampire. My father likes the dark so she put light in mine, because she spends all her time with me."

"Your mother sounds like a nice lady."

"She was. She died when I was three."

"I'm sorry. I know how you most fell. I don't even know my parents. The sister who took care of me said she found me outside her door one day a new born."

"Ow."

"Hey was that girl your girlfriend?" Serena's question caught him off guard.

"Who."

"The one that came in when you were kissing me."

"I guess in a way...Why." He realized Serena's face turn into a frown when he said yes.

" She's beautiful." Serena sounded annoyed. She turned the other way, she couldn't face him after he admitted to having a girlfriend.' That damned player how dare he..' She was suddenly aware of what she was feeling. she was jealous. And not just from being drunk, she was jealous with her full senses and she was jealous of a woman who had a man she could never have, a man who was going to kill her.

"Are you jealous." She heard his voice soft and filled with happiness. She didn't move just kept looking the other way. She felt his cold hands cup her body in them and lift her up. He sat back down on his chair and looked at her face. She looked away not wanting to meet his gaze but he pulled her face so she looks at him. He smiled a heart warming smile.

"I think it's heavenly to have you jealous over me. It makes me feel, human and that's a lot for me. I have many women friends in my life. Most of whom are just friends. A prince needs concubines you know." She bit down on her lips and shook her head. He was beautiful and the candle lights made his beautiful pale skin shine. His eyes she realized were a beautiful midnight blue. While she was busy getting entangled in his beautiful midnight blue eyes he was moving closer to her. Before she realized what was happening she felt his cold lips against hers. Her instincts told her to move away, but her heart and body told her otherwise. She returned the kiss with all her might.

She was half half shocked and half frightened when he dropped her on the bed. Before she knew what was happening she was bare and so was he. She let it happen. If she was going to die she's rather die in the arms of someone. She was in pain when they were done. He had drawn some blood from her lips when they had kissed but that ws it. she was in his arms and he was cradling her like she was a child. After crying in his arms for so long she fell asleep. He kissed the top of her head and he laid down next to her.

When she woke up she thought she was dreaming. She was alive, unless heaven looked like his room. She was sure that she was alive when she felt the cold next to her. He had his arm around her waist and he pulled her up towards him. She was cold and shivered but the heat that rose from the thought of there bodies touching warmed her up. She wanted to push out of his arms, run for her life since she was still alive. But she didn't instead she laid down her head on his chest and her hands on his waist and closed her eyes. When the prince woke up he couldn't believe his eyes. She was laying down next to him alive. Her hands were around him and his around her. Her warmth was pleasant even for him. He smiled and kissed her tangled up blond hair. The sun light that ws seeping through the windows outside brought some light in the room. When she stirred and le his hand drop from his waist he bent down and kissed her on the lips. Without her hands he felt vulnerable and easy prey. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his face.

"Morning." His voice was soft and a bit horsy.

"Morning!. Why am I still alive I thought you were going to kill me." She asked looking into his eyes that were also smiling down at her.

"I was. But I prefer having you around for a drink...Besides how can I kill you after what happened between us...I'm too fond of you now sweets. Look like I go enchanted." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Don't flatter yourself. I only did it because I though you were going to kill me. I'd prefer dying in someone's hands rather than alone." She sat up with the covers. She was looking at him and he knew she was about to leave. He put his hand around her chest and dropped her down.

"You can't leave me alone after that. You didn't like it. I was going to enjoy hearing how special your first time was." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"My first time happened because I thought I was going to die and because I was drunk." She could see the hurt in his eyes but what was she supposed to do admit he was right she had felt special. Not likely, yes she was drunk but she was sober enough to say no to him and get away. Why would she admit to liking it if he would just use her as food and go off with his millions of women friends. She was sure he did this with every other woman, but part of her didn't care. She looked down so her bangs covered her eyes. She moved up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. receiving that he held her head and kissed her full on the lips. And again desire overcame all else. She was dying to get away from him but he was too delicious fo her to get away.

This is my third story I really hope that you enjoy it as much as teh others: Black D.Says: READ AND REVIEW Please


	3. Chapter 3:Suprise Suprise

**Eternal Life of the Undead:**

**Black Daimond:**

Summary: In the underworld Vampires are the strongest breeds. A pure blood vampire is the most powerful while a un pure blood is beneath them. But what of the half bloods. Serena Tsukino is a human who finds herself in the palace kitchen of the Undead Kingdom. While there she runs across captive humans meant to be meals at the prince's upcoming birthday party. She tries to set them free and gets caught. As a result she gets sent to the prince's court to be killed by the woman loving prince...Will the undead prince Kill the most beautiful woman to ever land in his court or will her charms give her enough time to stake him. READ REVIEW AND FIND OUT IF LOVE CAN TRULY OVERCOME HATE:

**Chapter 3: Surprise! Surprise!**

The next time Serena woke up it was dark outside and she was nearly on top of the prince. She got angry at herself and bit her lips. It started to bleed and the prince being the blood hound woke up looking at her. He smiled and dropped her head to captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He didn't only kiss her he drew her blood. She let him, it way pay back for not killing her. When she finally moved away, she knew her lips were swollen, she was glaring at him, he smirked when she licked her lips. She growled and took the blanket and got down. He was laying on parts of it and wouldn't let her get it. She pulled and pulled but nothing. Then she glared at him with a cold stare. He grinned at her and raised his hand to point to something. when Serena looked down she saw her breast were showing. She blushed and pulled the blanket over her.

"If you give me a kiss, I'll let you have it."

"Go to hell."

"I've been there makes my skin crack. And incase you are wondering I can stay here like this forever, but you will get tired soon. Besides if you don't do it soon. I might just pull you back to stay besides me."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." He flashed her a cold grin. Serena shivered believing that he was capable of it.

" You jerk." She sighed and moved towards him." Don't try anything stupid otherwise you'll pay for it."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smiled a heart warming smile meant for her. He his first finger and tapped his lips telling her to kiss there. She rolled her eyes and planted a swift kiss. She moved away before he got the chance to pull her towards him.

"Now give me the damned blanket." She growled at him and her sighed.

"That wasn't what I meant as a kiss."

"You said kiss and that's what I gave you. Now honor your words and give me the blanket."

"What if I choose not to."

" You wouldn't I know you wouldn't." He smiled at her.

"Come see me later, if you feel like having company around. Just ask Mina she'll show you to where I am." He let go of the blanket and serena took it wrapping herself in it. She opened the door and pocked her head out. She looked around and saw no one she could hear his laughter as she did this. She glared at him and left before she was forced to stay longer. She walked down the candle lid hall to her room which was four rooms away from his. She sighed when she reached her door and no one was there. She opened the door and got in. She was about to put the blanket down when she saw someone looking at her with a smile.

"I guess last night went well for you." It was the blond Mina. she sweat dropped and moved backwards trying to think of an excuse." I knew you would get out of there. You know he hasn't been as fond of any one until you came."

"what do you mean." Serena asked.

"I mean our good looking prince hasn't let a human woman out of his room since the first day his mother past away. You most have truly got his attention."

"Or I was drunk."

"Not completely besides it was suppose to fade by morning. Why did you hang out until now."

"Uh. That's not the point. The jerk wouldn't let me out. "

"Huhh. get a shower I had it ready for you and then I'll get someone to help you with your cloths."

"No thanks I can do it myself." Mina smiled and nodded her agreement." When you are done come hang out with me and my friends I'm sure they'll want to meet the woman that doesn't want our prince.Around here anyone without a lover is in love with the prince."

Serena laughed and shook her head. She went in the bathroom with the blanket and took a shower. When she came out, there was a dress on the bed. It was a beautiful dress. It had red flower designs on them, it was short and tight hugging her miniature curves perfectly. her shoes weren't high heels. They were sandals with straps that go up to meet her skirt. She tied her hair up in two ponytails with red ribbons that fall down to her waist. She smiled when Mina came in with another woman.

"Serena this is Amy. Amy Serena. Endymion's human lover."

"I'm not his lover. I'm his dinner."

"The prince doesn't eat the same thing twice. So for him to have saved you for later just means he can't stay without you. The prince can't bare to see you gone so you are protected for now. Here wear this." The woman named Amy handed her a necklace. It had a cross on it and was made out of silver.

"What is it."

"This means you are protected for as long as the prince wills it. If you take it of you will be harmed so keep it on all the time." Serena lifted her hair and put the necklace on. She smiled and nodded.

"Um is there anything to eat here, anything I would eat." The two women looked at one another and at the blushing Serena.

"Sure we were headed for the kitchen just now. Come on. Lita is cooking there she's the best in the kingdom." Serena's eyes got big and the two giggled. They led her to a room that was different from the one she had found the humans in. This one had normal kitchen ware. There was a woman with long brown hair tied up in a single pony tail with something that looked a lot like black pearls. There was a man next to her. He also had brown hair. His was wavy. Serena thought they were talking when she looked at him but then she bent down to give him a deep passionate kiss. Serena turned red and looked down. Mina and Amy noticed it and looked at her.

"Don't worry, they're always doing that. When ever she manages to get out of there room she's here with him making out. If you get shy by watching Nephrite and Lita then I don't know if we should introduce you to Raye and Jedite." The two couples that were making out looked up when they came over. The woman was blushing slightly, and the man licked his lips and looked at them with a warm smile. Serena blushed but returned the smile.

"Mina, Nephrite this is Serena the prince's...supposed dinner who happened to spend an entire night and day in his room, not to mention came back to hers in his blanket." Serena blushed and looked down when the looked at her with aw in there eyes. She " She's hungry can you whip something up fo her please." Mina who was looking at Serena and who was wrapped up in Nephrites arms sprang out and ran for the kitchen materials.

"Man Mina why did you have to mention cooking to her. I'm all cold again.Mina baby come sit with me I'm sure one of the servants will be glad to cook." Nephrite sounded like a sad little puppy. He held his hands out for her. She just kept on peeling stuff and cooking them over the fire. Nephrite sighed and looked at Mina.

"You keep me warm then."

"Don't even joke with that. Lita will kill me then Malachite will skin you. Besides I'm busy keeping Malachite warm to bother with any other man. Go help your love cook or something." Nephrite stuck his tongue out at her and went to hug Lita who was looking down at the her cooking. He had his arms around her waist from the back and was moving with her as if they were one being. Serena sat and ate the food Lita had made for her. Mina, Lita and Nephrite ate some also Amy left as soon as Lita finished cooking. She had to take care of some injuries in the palace.

" She the genius around the palace. So she works in the medical field keeping the supplies of blood clean and pure s best as possible. When she's not in the hospital, she's in the library reading. When she's there you don't want to enter. Most of the times she's reading Zoisites lips. If it's empty and there are books everywhere leave before you see something nasty. When she's in her room nock and when there's no replay enter is there is one it means she's not in her books she's in her man."

Lita laughed at Serena's red face. She nodded as she ate in silence listening to them. She had completely forgotten that these people she was having a conversation with were actually vampires. Creatures that fed on her kind, that fed on even children and women alike. She had almost taken them to be human. Her bowl of chicken soup was empty she looked at the bowl put it down. She was full and thankful for it. When she was finished they talked to Lita and Nephrite who talked about none sense and made fun of each other. Serena found it extremely hard to believe that they fed off of her blood. That they killed humans without a care. She couldn't believe it. After they talked to Nephrite an Lita for hours they left. Mina was leading her down another corridor.

"We are going to see Raye if she isn't busy. She is the priestess here. The only one in fact. She's good with herbal stuff and she can tell when someone's pregnant, sick, possessed,and a lot of those stuff. She can also tell your future. She's engaged to Jedite." Serena nodded. They walked up a light of stairs and came up to a place that looked a lot like a temple. It had two huge double doors with the moon and sun on each side of the two two doors. Mina pushed it open and stepped in. there on the floor was the priestess with her cloths off and a man with blond hair on top of her. Serena blushed all over and ran looked way immediate. Mina shook her head but looked away also. She got a hold of Serena's hand and led her outside. A while later the priestess came out with her cloths on.

"Sorry about that.how may I help."

"First get cleaned up. This is Serena she's the one who was supposed to be the prince's seems like he's fond of her." The priestess smiled a warm and sly smile. She looked at Serena and at Mina.

" Well come inside. I'll get cleaned up. Write down your name on the papers by the fire. Write it on two sheets fold one and burn one unfolded. Tie the folded one to the tree outside and sit." Mina and Serena followed her inside. The man was there sitting down with his pants on. HE didn't have a shirt. Raye looked at him with an apologetic looked and he sighed.

"We can come by later if you are busy now." Serena suggested.

"they are always busy." Mina said sitting down." Hey Jedite this is Serena the prince's to be. Serena that's Jedite Raye's lover." They greeted one another. Raye pulled on Jedites arm and they left through another door. Serena and Mina did as they were told and left.

"They wouldn't be out all day. When she pulls him with her she forgets all else. When she finds out our future she'll get us. If we decide to wait we'll wait for ever." Serena nodded and followed Mina. They walked around the palace. Mina showed her all the places to stay away from and places she'll get help and find them. It was almost sunrise and Serena knew that Mina needs to get to sleep and she was getting tired as well. When they were on the hall way to her room Serena stopped at the entrance to the prince's room.

"You should get some rest Mina."

"Are you sure. You know I can give you a tour a little longer."

"No. I need to get some sleep too. Besides I need to get used to sleeping bye day and waking by night. You on the other hand should get to sleep. Bye," Serena walked away towards her room. She opened the door. The room wasn't too dark so she saw the prince sitting on the chair his head down. At first she was suspicious thinking he was looking for some thing. But when she came up to him she realized he was asleep.

She giggled and was about to shake his awake, but when she took a close look at him she saw that he looked like an innocent little boy. She smiled and went to the bathroom to change. She came back out with her nightgown. She pulled the blanket on the bed and put it on him and then she slipped on the bed, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The prince woke up when he felt the sun light on his face. It was warm but not fatal to him. He looked around and saw the beautiful mortal sleeping on the bed. He looked at her and saw her shivering a bit. He had to remember to keep the room warm she wasn't use to the cold. But there was a blanket. Why wasn't she covered. When he got up to brush her hair away something fell. He looked down and saw the blanket that she was suppose to have. he smiled, sat by the bed and threw the covers on her. He laid down next to her and covered them both, he put on arm on her waist and used the other as a pillow. She snuggled closer to the blanket and him. He smiled and fell asleep, she was beautiful, and something about her made him feel at peace. He felt like a normal half-breed when he was with her. As if he could be whatever he was and she would feel the same about it. But deep down he wanted more from her. He wanted her to love him like no other. She wanted her to belong to him for eternity. He couldn't let her go, wouldn't let her go. There was something about her that made him want to keep her in this possession for eternity. But she didn't have eternity. At least not yet. He would give it to her. He would give her eternal life so she would stay by him for all eternity. He would give her..." He drifted of to sleep with that as a last thought.

Serena woke up when she felt something tickling her neck, when she woke up it was night and the prince was breathing down her neck. She blushed seeing his arm around her slender waist, and her head on his arm. She got up only to be pushed back down again. She heard his grown as he got up.

" Damn. I'm so tired."

"Why." she asked yawning as she turned around.

"Because I've work to do, and unlike you I can't walk around and look at all the beautiful sights of the palace. I have to work to make the kingdoms prosper, not to mention keep others from invading my kingdom."

"Why don'y you just skip today."

"I can't my father is coming in two months to see how things are going. If he sees one thing that's wrong he'll get rid of it, even the people." He saw Serena shiver and he chuckled." Compared to him I'm a saint." She giggled and pulled the covers over her feeling sleep come over her. He looked at her sleeping form and the door and back at her. He shook his head and laid back down bringing her into his embrace.

" you most be a seductress to have won my affection so." he whispered into her ears getting her to smile.

Serena awoke to the sound of laughter and giggles. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita looking at her and the prince cuddled up in the bed. She blushed like hell and shook the prince. he woke up and planted a kiss on her lips on aware of the staring eyes until the laughter got louder. He sprang up and saw their guests. He glared at them.

"What are you guys doing here."

"We came for Serena Endymion, we didn't expect this because she told us she was your dinner. I should warn you sleeping with your dinner makes it uneatable." Raye said laughing along with he other girls. Serena just kept getting redder with each comment.

" Yeah Serena... As sorry as I am for interrupting your moments of peace I need you at the temple. And your highness there are a lot of people waiting for you. Sleeping for two days I'm sure you've had enough rest." Mina said.

"Unless you want the kingdom to crumble I suggest you get out of bed and get dressed. Serena you don't need to change I'll get you attire for the temple." Raye said. They were all waiting for them to move. The prince's scold became deeper. Serena was bout to get up when he pulled her down.

"We don't go interrupting you when you are sleeping do we Unless you want me to keep all of your men at court for the next two weeks I suggest you leave us alone."

"You wouldn't dare." Mina growled.

"Watch me. malachite and the rest will not see you for months if I want them not to."

"Don't bother nothing happened okay. Besides I want to know my future. Just wait outside I'll be out in a moment."

"You are so lucky to have a woman of sense like Serena." Lita said and walked out of the room followed all the others giggling at them. Before Mina went she winked at Serena who was in the prince's arms still. When Mina locked the door behind her she let out a breath and put her feet down on the floor. She yawned pulled her tangled hair back in a pony tail and got up.

" So you've met them already. I was going to introduce you to them in the upcoming ball in three weeks, but I guess I don't need to. You can hang out with them. If you find any trouble just go to them and they'll help you out. " Serena nodded as she changed her cloths. He was sitting on the bed looking at her go in the bathroom. She cleaned her face and came back to find him in the bed sleeping. She was going to wake him up but voted against it knowing the work he most have done.

'God I feel like a housewife letting her husband take the day, or night off.' She slapped herself across the head and went out the door. Mina and Raye were the only ones there.

"Um.If it's okay..I thought maybe he can sleep a little more..because he..is a bit tired and all that stuff." She saw the grin that spread on Mina's face." It's not like I care or anything. But he does look tired." She held her hands in front of her shaking them.

"Don't worry about her. When Endymion isn't at court, Malachite isn't either that means she gets to spend the day with him." Mina stuck her tongue out and ran away towards a room right next to the prince's.

"Come on we need to get tot my temple. You will be staying there for the next two weeks your future is a little muffled up. I'm not sure what it means so fo the time being you have to spend some time in the room with the sacred fire. I have it prepared for you." She and serena made their way to the temple. She went to the room that was ready. It had a floor mad she was supposed to use for a bed and strips of paper. Serena stayed there for a week getting visits from the other girls. They talked about what was happening in the palace. After the first week Serena had gotten used to staying at the temple. She had also been getting sick. Raye and Lita made herbal tea for her. They thought she had a cold or a stomach . It was in the middle of the second week when Amy came by to see her. She was in the fire room with Raye. Lita and Mina had returned to the palace.

This is my third story I really hope that you enjoy it as much as teh others: Black D.Says: READ AND REVIEW Please. Thanks for Reading this story:


	4. Chapter 4:Baby

**Eternal Life of the Undead:**

**Black Daimond:**

Summary: In the underworld Vampires are the strongest breeds. A pure blood vampire is the most powerful while a un pure blood is beneath them. But what of the half bloods. Serena Tsukino is a human who finds herself in the palace kitchen of the Undead Kingdom. While there she runs across captive humans meant to be meals at the prince's upcoming birthday party. She tries to set them free and gets caught. As a result she gets sent to the prince's court to be killed by the woman loving prince...Will the undead prince Kill the most beautiful woman to ever land in his court or will her charms give her enough time to stake him. READ REVIEW AND FIND OUT IF LOVE CAN TRULY OVERCOME HATE:

**Chapter4: Baby:**

"I came as soon as I was free...How are you feeling." Amy sat down next to Serena who was drinking a cup of herbal tea. she was paler than normal.

"Terrible." Serena said setting the cup down. It was just after sundown. She had been throwing up all through sunlight. She was becoming very tired and the smell of some food made her even sicker. She was able to eat Lita's soup and bread, and some apples but that was all.

"When did this start."

"About a week ago."

"How does it come. Is it easier at night, or during daylight."

"Well when it started at first it was just in the morning, but then after a while it started to run through the afternoons and sometimes night." Raye was bye the fire concentrating while the two of them were whispering.

"So what makes you feel sick. Does it just come."

"Yeah. But sometimes when I smell some certain food my stomach gets all giddy and I throw up. I don't feel dizzy or anything. Just tired and sometimes I feel like something's shocking me."

"Hmm. Does the tea help."

"Yes."

"Okay. When do you think you can return to the palace. I need to run a full check on you. Right now, I'm not sure what's wrong with you."

" I think in 3 more days.Ask Raye." Raye had her hands over the fire and was moving them in a circular motion. When she opened her eyes, she sweating and her eyes looked worried. She hid it and turned towards the others.

"You can leave tomorrow. Now rest I need to talk to Amy." Serena nodded and laid back down. Amy looked at Raye with a questioning look. Raye just motioned for her to follow. Amy didn't say a word she followed Raye out of the room to another room filled with herbs.

"What's wrong Raye. What did you see in the fire."

"Nothing."

"Then why are you worried."

"Before I could finish the reading I felt something."

"What was it."

"it was a presence."

"You mean like another person in the room. Was it evil. I didn't feel any presence. Not even a ghosts."

"It wasn't like that. I felt it in her."

"she's possed."

"No Amy that's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean." Amy was becoming impatient, Raye wasn't getting to the point and she had work to do.

" I think she's" Raye stopped talking and looked at the door.

"She's what. Raye if it's bad tell me.We need to help her."

"I think she's pregnant. The presence I felt in her was growing. There was a shallow heart beat."

"What. But she's been here for two months now. There is no human here. How did it happen. How can she have a human child without a human. From the time the morning sickness started I'll say she got pregnant about a week ago."

"Look it's not all human."

"What do you mean. She was sleeping with the prince only." Amy's eyes went big. Raye nodded. Amy trew her hands to her lips and shook her head.

"You mean."

"Yes."

"They."

"uhuh."

"It's"

"Yes.yes.yes."

"What do we do now."

"I don't know. But I think she should know." Raye said looking at the door.

"Are you sure. She might not except her child being part vampire, and what if she decides to leave. The prince will not let his only possible child be taken away."Amy tried to reason with Raye who just shook her head in protest

"Yeah. She has a right to know. It's her child also she has the right to know before it's too late."

"If it's true she'll have to get changed a month before her child comes. Otherwise she'll suffer greatly during her pregnancy." Raye nodded understanding what Amy was saying. She took the flask where the tea was and went in followed by Raye. Serena was sitting down drinking her tea when they came in. She smiled and Raye when she added some more tea for her. Amy sat down next to her and Raye did the same with their feet under them. When she saw the serious look in there faces she got worried.

"What's wrong. You two look like someone just died." Serena tried to cheer them up to no avail. Raye forced a smile that did't go unnoticed.

"Serena we have to tell you something. It's important and you might not like it but please don't act rashly until you are in a better state of mind."

"Am I going to die. Because if it's that I can understand." Amy smiled and looked at her face.

"No Serena you aren't dying. It's the opposite."

"I don't want to be changed, if that's what you mean as the opposite of dying."

"That wouldn't be an option if you knew what would be at steak if you don't change."

"What do you mean Amy. You guys tell me. I can handle whatever it is. You two have been acting weird around me since forever and I want to know why right now." Her voice held authority that surprised the both of them. Raye looked at the fire that was in her line of view. She wouldn't look at Serena so Serena turned towards Amy who sighed and nodded her head.

"We think you are with a child Serena. Raye felt it's presence and that's why you have been throwing up. It's called morning sickness.And we have reason to believe it's a vampire child. The prince's child." Serena's smile slowly turned into a frown. She could feel her eyes swell up and her thought get filled.

"What." The words sounded muffled up. She could feel the tears running down her face and the cold air that was surrounding her.

"I'm sorry Serena."

"What. Why..This can't be happening." She fell down and wrapped her arms around her head crying into the pillow. She felt an arm run up and down her back to comfort her. She pushed it away and pulled the cover over her head. She heard the door slide open and close and she knew she was alone in the room. She cried her heart out.

"I told you we should wait. Now she might leave and we can't keep this from the prince for long."Amy said getting into a panicking state.

"I'll talk to her. Don't tell the prince. She's tell him when she's ready." Raye had her arms folded over her chest. She looked down at her feet."If she decides she doesn't want to tell him, I'll let you tell him." Amy nodded.

"I can't keep my mind and mouth shot from him. You know he can get it out of me when he thinks I'm keeping something from him." Raye nodded.

"Keep away from him. And don't tell the others. Get Mina here tell her I need her. It's an emergency. Make sure the prince doesn't know about it." Amy nodded and left taking a glance at Raye who shooed her away. Raye sighed and looked for a candle. She brought it in the room and light it putting it down next to on a table at the corner of the room. she came bye Serena who was trying to control her breathing. She sat down by her and Serena got up. She hugged Raye and cried on her shoulder. Serena didn't know how long she cried, she was asleep before long/ She was tired from throwing up all day and this news just made her feel too tired to lift an arm.

Raye was making herbal medicines when Mina came rushing in. Raye looked up and knew that Mina didn't know the truth. She pointed to the floor and Mina who was breathing hard sat down.

"What wrong with Serena Amy said it was an emergency is she okay." Raye put the stuff away and whipped her hands clean.

"Calm down. She's fine more or less.."

"what do you mean by that."Mina asked.

"She's pregnant. That's what I mean."

"What. Who's is it. How did it happen. God why is she mad about that."

" Amy and I believe it's Endymion's child. She's very mad because it's not human. And I don't think you want me to tell you how it happened now do I." Raye said looking at an astounded Mina who was at a loss of words.

"You mean he and her...Does he know yet." Raye shook her head." What are you waiting for."

"I think she should tell him. She's depressed right now. I need you to stay with her and help her through this otherwise I'm afraid I will have to tell the prince without her approval and I need her to feel good about this. She isn't aware of how special this thing is."

"Not really. Endymion is a half breed. so I guess since she is a full breed it's possible.I'll go look after her. Get me a sleeping mat. I'll stay here until she's ready to leave." Raye nodded and went to get what Mina had asked for. Mina went in to see Serena who was sleeping. Mina got stayed a the place until the time for Serena to leave came. When she got in the room where Serena was suppose to stay she was sitting on the bed,

"Serena get ready we are heading for the palace." Serena didn't even look at her.

"I'm not stepping a foot in there."

"Look Serena you haven't been eating and you refuse to drink and now you don't even want to see him. He's going to get suspicious if you don't stop this I'll send for him. If you don't eat now you'll end up sick."

"I don't care Mina. Get out of my way, if you don't like what I'm doing it's your problem. I'm not leaving and that's it." Mina came towards Serena to lay a hand on her shoulder but she moved away with a faster speed than a normal human. Mina sighed lately the baby's been controlling Serena's body and doing what her mind wants to do. Mina sighed.

"Fine you don't have to leave." Mina left that day when she was brought food Serena refused to eat it. Mina tried all she could. For the next week or two Serena kept getting tired and sick but she still refused to eat or drink. She came to Serena's room when she had had enough of it.

"Get the hell up Serena. You will eat or I will march down to the palace and get Endymion in here if I have to drag him out of his court I will. It's been almost two weeks and you still wouldn't eat. If you keep at this you and the child will die do you want that to happen." Serena didn't even look at her. She kept her eyes on the fire. Raye was by the door with tears at the edge of her eyes.

"Please Serena listen to her." Raye said looking at Serena and Mina. Serena didn't do a thing. She didn't even look at them.

"Serena. Serena eat this. This is your last chance. Serena." Serena turned around and looked at her. But turned back around. Her eyes were filled with unshedd tears that started to trail down her cheeks.

"Mina leave her alone." Raye said running up to Mina. Mina pushed her away and took Serena by the arm. Serena didn't bother to squirm. Mina led her out of the room and out of the temple. She dragged Serena down the stairs to the palace. Once inside everyone was looking at them as Mina stopped to ask a guard where the prince was.

"He's in the court with the generals is something wrong." The man asked looking at Serena who's bangs were covering her face. Mina didn't even wait to listen to him. She came up to two huge door with Serena. She flung the doors open with a slam getting everyone's attention. Two of the four generals were there with him. Endymion looked up from a paper he was reading and glared at Mina, who was holding Serena by the arm, Serena who's face he couldn't see.

"What's the meaning of this. I'm busy Mina you should know better than to interrupt me while I'm working. whatever the hell it is can wait, until I'm done." He was serious and he knew Mina knew it to she would leave with Serena immediately. But all Mina did was flung Serena towards him shouting.

"No it wouldn't. Talk to her because she's most definitely lost her mind. She refuses to eat. It's been two weeks now. If she doesn't eat something she'll die. You talk some sense into her because she obviously refuses to listen to anyone else." Mina looked at Endymion challenging him to do otherwise. Everyone in the court looked at Mina, they knew her temper once she lost it. And there were few things that made her lose it. Endymion sighed getting a hold of Serena who still refuses to look at him. He lifted her head towards his face only to have her look away again. She pushed him and got out of his grip.

"Why won't you eat Serena. You are going to die. Do you really want to die." She didn't say a word." Answer me. Do you want to die. Serena listen to me." she didn't budge." Please do it for me." Serena looked up at him and into his eyes. He looked at her swollen face. Endymion had a smile creeping at the corner of his mouth when he felt the hard blow. Everyone turned towards him when they heard the sound of a slap. Serena was breading hard. She bit her lips to keep the tears in. She could see the anger seeping in his face.

" why you little." He was moving towards her. Serena raised her hands up again to slap him, she didn't get the chance to instead she resorted to hitting him on the chest. She hit all she could and the tears she had been keeping in finally came out. She fell on his chest and cried while sending useless hits. Serena's wail was heard even outside of the court walls. She buried her face in his chest shirt and cried. Endymion wrapped his arms around her and looked at Mina for a clue of what to do.

Mina shook her head." She will tell you when she wants to. Just make sure she eats before she faints." Endymion looked down at Serena who was crying and shaking her head, she started to slip down and when he picked her up, he realized she had fainted. he picked her up, bridal style and looked at the others apologetically.

"It's okay. Mina looks a bit upset I should go with her." A man with silver hair said. He walked ip to Mina who was still fuming left over streams. He took her hands and led her out holding the door for Endymion who followed suite with Serena. The other man stayed in.

"Mina get Lita to bring some food to her room. Ask Amy to come by and check on her." Mina nodded and looked at Serena with worry. When the man who had wrapped his arms around her dragged her away she smiled and planted a kiss on his neck.

This is my third story I really hope that you enjoy it as much as teh others: Black D.Says: READ AND REVIEW Please. Thanks for Reading this story: Thanks to all my fans out there Because of you I'll keep on writting:


	5. Chapter 5: Say Bye

**Eternal Life of the Undead:**

**Black Diamond:**

Summary: In the underworld Vampires are the strongest breeds. A pure blood vampire is the most powerful while a UN pure blood is beneath them. But what of the half bloods Serena Tsukino is a human who finds herself in the palace kitchen of the Undead Kingdom. While there she runs across captive humans meant to be meals at the prince's upcoming birthday party she tries to set them free and gets caught. As a result she gets sent to the prince's court to be killed by the woman loving prince...Will the undead prince kill the most beautiful woman to ever land in his court or will her charms give her enough time to stake him. READ REVIEW AND FIND OUT IF LOVE CAN TRULY OVERCOME HATE:

lilaznbunny: o0o0o0o00 mymymymym gawd gawd gawd i love it plz write more soon plz plz plz plz plz plz hehehh smilez

alexcat58: Please please please post up another chapter I am dying to read more I love this fic.I am officially obsessed with it. I read it everyday. Please I need another chapter soon. Keep up the great work and update soon.

Sunny38: sweet! please update soon! i wanna know more!:) some typo here and there, but no big deal.

Lady Tristana Rogue: this is really interesting!

angel313: This is good and I can't wait for the next chapter. Please update soon.

daianapotter: pobre Sere UU espero que se ponga mejor que rapido que vino esta vez Rinie xD

sarrangxoxo: i love this storyline so far  
UPDATE SOON PLEASE!

X-Tina Eddie's Mamacita: man i love the story!

raye85:hey great story cant wait to read the nexy chapter. love it. does your story have a happy ending?

The Labyrinths Scribe: Please update soon, way too good a story to leave it hanging!

sailorserena141: anon. wow this is an amazing story! please please update soon its brilliant little fox

Archangel Rhapsody: Cool I'll read the rest later.

supersaiyanx: wow this is such a good fic, i hope that you update soon! You are really talented i cannot wait to find out what happens later in this story!  
UPDATE!  
Thanks

**(A/N: Happy Martin Luther King Day: I waited until today to put this story up so that it'll be like a little M.Luther King celebration. Dumm I know...)**

**Chapter5: Say Bye:**

In his room Endymion laid Serena down on his bed, he put the blanket around her and went to put the candle lights on. When all the candle lights were on he put the fire place on. He ran his hand over her face. She was colder and paler than usual, but there was an aura around her that made him shiver a bit. He looked at her with longing and passion. If only she was his. If only something would happen to make her his. But if she was starving herself to get away from him, then he'll let her go. If that's what he wanted He wanted her, but not at the expense of her losing her life. He brought his hand to her face and was about to remove a strand of hair from her face when he felt a cut on his cheeks. He looked at her oddly and saw the aura increase. When he tried to remove the hair again another cut came at him. He tried to hold her hands and he saw a red line come at him. He moved it time to see it vanish. He looked at her astounded, he was about to touch her again when a nock came to the door. He opened it to find Amy with her medical stuff and Mina behind holding a huge tray filled with food.

"What's wrong with you?" Amy asked looking at the blood on his face. He smiled and moved aside for them.

"Nothing...It's something about her aura. Whenever about to touch her something that looks a lot like my red petal whip that's hitting me." Mina laughed nervously as she entered the room. She placed the food down on the dresser and went to check on Serena. She looked at Serena's sleeping form and sighed.

"Sorry sweets but I had to be ruff with you. I don't want you dying over some sad excuse for depression. I know once you get your head back you'll be happy." She leaned in on Serena." Just be honest about how you feel. Raye told me honest brings you happiness in the future." Mina moved away from Serena Amy who had heard it smiled and shook her head. She came up to Serena and put her hand on her neck to feel her pulse. Serena was still human. She removed the covers and pulled her shirt over her so she could see her stomach. She moved the covers so it covers everywhere but her stomach. Amy put her hands at the edge of the stomach and look for any sighed of pain. She then placed her ears on her stomach and listened for something. When she heard it her eyes went big and she smiled. She placed her hand on the bottom left side of the stomach. Amy examined Serena's stomach more hand anywhere else. Mina had to remind her she was checking for a fever. Thankfully Endymion was too busy worried about the red whip to realize what Amy was doing.

"They're fine."

"They."

"I mean her. She's fine. I've been in the infirmary for so long I'm tired to even think straight." Amy laughed and Mina laughed along with her. Endymion gave them a weird look and shrugged. Mina pulled Amy out before she could say another word.

He sat down on the chair next to Serena's bed and once again fell asleep. He woke up when the sun was still out. He guessed it was early morning. When he woke up he heard a sound in the bathroom. He looked around and his eyes landed on the bed. Serena wasn't there he saw parts of the comforter on the ground heading towards the bathroom. He got up to see what was wrong and saw Serena bending over the toilet.

"Are you okay?" She didn't do anything. He went over to her and rubbed her back. He could feel her tense up and his hands seemed to sting whenever he ran in down. She didn't relax when his hands ran down her back. She could feel her stomach knot up and tighten. When she was done throwing up she wiped her mouth and went to the sink to clean her mouth up, and plashed her face with cold water. When she was done she went into the bedroom picking up the blanket and falling down on the bed again.

"Serena." He whispered she didn't answer he let her lay down running a hand over her face removing some strands of hair that were on her eyes. He bent down and kissed the nape of her neck. He could feel her get more uncomfortable and he took his hand away. She fell asleep and didn't wake up again until that night. When she awoke her stomach was hurting and empty from the lack of food. She sighed and looked around this wasn't her room, when she heard a low breathing. She turned around and saw Endymion asleep on the chair. She got up and sat upright. He had been there since that morning. She wondered if he had left her side since she had fainted in the court room. She sighed, and saw his eyes slowly open. He smiled and looked at her.

"So you ready to eat now." He asked she looked at her feet.

"I'm not hungry." Serena said. But the growl from her stomach said otherwise. She slowly blushed. But looked back at the floor she laid down and pulled the blankets up, she was too tired to walk away.

"You are eating. You can't sleep forever you know. Now eat and then you may leave if you want to. Mina apologized." He got up and went to get the food on the table.

"She whispered something about telling the truth and saying that Raye said it'll make your future a happy one whatever that meant. Here." he brought her a bowl of soup with bread. Serena shook her head indicating a no.

"You better listen to me. Eat I don't want you hurt. If you want to leave you can I will not force you to stay in my kingdom. But don't die over it." She looked at the food and her stomach and took it. She ate the soup first and then the bread. The feel of something warm in her stomach made her feel good she ate until she was full. A maid was taking the dishes out when Mina burst in all happy.

"OW Serena you okay. Sorry I lost my temper with you. I never meant to but Endymion is the perfect medicine for you." She smiled and hugged Serena who was on the bed. She smiled and looked at Mina.

"It's okay. I'm going to miss you though."

"What do you mean miss me? Is Endymion sending me to exile for harassing you. You better..."

"No, no I'm just leaving for home. He said I can if I want to so I am."

"Ow. You are sending her home even though you know the truth."

"Yes. The truth doesn't matter if she wants to go home she can. I can't force her to stay here." Mina looked at him shocked.

"How can you say that?"

"Look Mina it's not my fault okay. Help her get ready." Mina looked at Endymion with disgust and horror. She held a hand out for Serena to take and led her out of the room. In Serena's room Mina helped Serena dress up in a beautiful silver dress with spaghetti straps. When Serena was ready Mina took her outside, she went back in the castle and came out with a young boy about six years of age. He went to the back of the castle.

"He's going to get our horses. We are going to have to ride to the human lands. I can't escort you all day, but until night. The good thing is these are demon horses so they are fast." Serena nodded climbing on the back of the horse. Mina also climbed. They rode Serena couldn't see the landscape she saw blurs as the horses flew by. In no time at all the two of them were getting closer to a village.

"Serena when you get to the village leave the horse outside it will return to the palace." Mina said she turned around and waved good bye as she rode away. Serena smiled and waved back. She came to the village bye sunrise and left the horse outside. She got down and the horse in a flash dashed away to the direction Mina had gone. Serena walked her way to the village. She was stopped by guards who questioned her.

"What business do you have here?"

"I live here. God. I used to work at the orphanage with Mrs. Roselin." One of the guards moved towards her.

"Serena. Is it you. We heard that you were taken by the vampires."

"Who are you?"

"It's me Jacob." Serena thought for a moment then it came back to her. Jacob was the boy she grew up with. She smiled a fake smile and nodded her head.

"I ran away from the vampires a while back. I'm tired can I get in." The man named Jacob nodded his head filled with red curls. He moved aside and motioned for the others to open the gate. They did, Serena made her way inside of the gate to the village. The village she was born in, the village she was going to spend her life in, the village she was going to raise her child in. The thought of the child made Serena's face swell with tears once more. She sniffed and made her way to the orphanage she grew up in.

She came up to church with kids playing around on the outside. She smiled long ago she was one of those children she opened the gate doors and went inside. Some of the kids stopped to watch her as she entered the church they followed her hiding away from her view. Serena came up to the office where sister Anna or as she used to call her Mrs. Roslin.The woman was much older than she remembered. But she was still strong and had the kind eyes she made the worst enemy of all the trouble makers in the orphanage. The lady smiled at her. Serena didn't return the smile she sat down on the chair and faced the lady.

"Serena it's good to see you again. How may I help you?" Serena remembered that all the people in the orphanage didn't listen to gossip and didn't know what went on outside of the orphanage. She smiled a sad and distant smile.

"I just came to say hi." She saw the questioning look in the ladies eyes.

"Do you have a job yet?" Serena shook her head.

"No."

"Well there's an opening for maid at the palace, if you want I can put in a good word for you to start working there."

"Thank you, I'll take it."

"Is everything okay with you child? If you are in any trouble please come by these doors are always open to you." Serena couldn't help but hear the sincerity in the woman's voice. The motherly warmth Serena knew she had to give her child once she gave birth to it.

"I will. Thank you sister Anna." Serena got off her seat and bowed. She knew calling her sister Anna made the lady more worried but that was the least she could do after the lady had given her everything since the day she was brought there.

"You welcome child. Now wait while I write this letter. Send it to the kitchen maid called Rosette and she will direct you to what work you should do." The sister wrote something down really fast and gave it to Serena who took it with great thanks.

"Will Thanks you again Sister Anna." Serena exited before the sister could say anything else. Working at the palace as a maid will get her a home, and good money to live on with her child. All she had to pray for now is that her child grows up to be a normal child. As long as he doesn't see his kind, his half kind he will stay away from blood.

UNDEAD PALACE:

Mina made her way to the stables where she left the horse. It was almost sunrise and she didn't want to be out when the sun rose. She was angry at Endymion for what he did but she wasn't going to yell at him. She couldn't even bring herself to look at him. She made her way to Malachite's room. He was already asleep all she could do was change cloths and snuggle up against him. She could never forgive Endymion for getting rid of Serena after he found out that she was pregnant with his child. That was more than a blessing for a vampire having a child, and not turning someone else into a vampire is the most amazing thing ever. Only the very first vampire was able to give birth, but no one knows who her child is.

Endymion was in his room sitting on the chair. He had to let her go. She didn't want to stay with him. He couldn't blame her she was mortal he was a vampire. If only something would make her return, if only he had an excuse to bring her back to him. He couldn't sleep, or think. All he ever does is try and preserve the memory of her warmth against his cold undead body. He sighed, he had to stop. He couldn't shouldn't and wouldn't let a mortal woman hold him down. He had to return to normal. He had to forget about her for the sake of his kingdom. He had to pretend like she never existed so that he could be his normal self again. There was nothing else he can do, she was gone and she was never going to return. She made it clear that she would rather die than belong to him, and although he wanted her he couldn't live with himself if he knew that she took her own life because of him. He will forget her, or at least try to forget all about her.

He would spend that day remembering everything about her that he loved then tomorrow he would return to his usual self. The Prince Endymion of the Down Wind Vampire clan, he would return to getting his kingdom ready for his father. The thought of his father made him realize that it was for the best that Serena wasn't here anymore. He might have killed her on sight, without a care in the world. A nock on his door got him out of his line of thought. HE opens the door to see a blond with light green eyes and a smile he rather not see.

"What do you want?" He wasn't in the mood to be messed around with.

"You. I heard about the human girl. I knew you were making a mistake with her. But I'm here, for eternity. I will not leave your side if it meant losing my life." He couldn't believe it, that's what he wanted from Serena not from this vampiress. But this was the perfect way to forget her. The perfect way to get his life back in control He smiled a smile that never reached his eyes. A smile much different from the one he gives Serena. He moved aside and let her in.

WITH SERENA:

It's been a six month now since she had gotten work at the palace. She was determined to make it on her own. Her stomach was starting to show, and at night she have been feeling more and more tired, and his senses were intensified. He could hear things he never heard before, his sense of smell was much more vivid, and she could see a lot clearer at night.

She was a maid at the palace. When she first got here she was supposed to be the cleaning maid. She cleans the floor, and the rooms. Now that she was having a bay on the way she was given the job of looking after the youngsters at the palace while there parents worked. Her child would be born in two months and when that happens she wants to be able to make sure that he grows up healthy and normal. She had gotten used to live without the prince. She had to adjust to waking up in the mornings now, but it was fine. She felt her stomach tighten more and more the later her pregnancy goes. She was unable to completely forget about him. Every night she thinks of his cold body against her warm one. His cold lips against her trembling ones, and her neck. His arms against her waist she was unable to fall in love with any other man. Nobles and peasants have asked for her hand in marriage again and again and she refused all of them. There was no way she was going to get married. This was his child she was carrying. She had betrayed him enough by leaving without mentioning that she was baring his child. She couldn't live with another man and pretend that his child was another man's child. There was no way. And deep down she had come to realize that she was in love with him. That's why she is willing to bare his child, raise him, and love him, and protect him from all the people who see him as an enemy.

(I'm going to skip a lot to get to the good parts of this story. Don't kill me over it.)

lilaznbunny: Thatnks Lilazbunny. You enthusiams seems to get me energized everytime I read it.

alexcat58:Thanks Alexcat58. I'm glad to know you like the story so much but please don't die because then I wouldn't have anyone as excite as you to read my story and I would have to stop writing to greive Lol .

Lady Tristana Rogue: Thanks Lady T.R. I hope it stays interesting.

angel313: This is to you and all those who can't wait for me to update.

daianapotter: Can you pleasr translate what you wrote? I'm dying to find out what you think about my story... I can't read spanish that well. I tried taking Spanish but I was placed in French.

sarrangxoxo: I hope you keep loving it. Here's an update to you as well.

X-Tina Eddie's Mamacita: Thanks Man. I love the reviews as well.

Sunny38: Thanks Sunny. I'll try to look over my typo and correct them...Thanks for the help.

The Labyrinths Scribe: I would not let it hang. Thanks a bunch.

Archangel Rhapsody: I hope you read the rest and review when you do. I'm looking forward to hearing what you think about my story.

supersaiyanx: Thank you so much. I really didn't think anyone would like my story since very few people seem to like Moon Dancer. But it's good to hear that you think I'm talented.

sailorserena141: I'm glad you updated. It's good to hear frome everyone. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.

little fox : I love vampire stories also...You might want to read Twilight, and Shattered Mirror. Those are amazing romance Vampire stories.

grisu: I'll keep up the good work. Thanks.

gotica: I'll update today;;; I love your name Gotica it's very dark.

little moonbeam : Thank U. L. Moonbeam

I know this might seem a little too hard for all of you Serena+Darien fans, but I hope you all bear with me until the next chapter. Things will get jucy and Trust me when I say I'm the biggest SERENA+DARIEN fan out there There's no way I'll make them split up...


	6. Chapter 6: Twins

**Eternal Life of the Undead:**

**Black Daimond:**

Summary: In the underworld Vampires are the strongest breeds. A pure blood vampire is the most powerful while a un pure blood is beneath them. But what of the half bloods. Serena Tsukino is a human who finds herself in the palace kitchen of the Undead Kingdom. While there she runs across captive humans meant to be meals at the prince's upcoming birthday party. She tries to set them free and gets caught. As a result she gets sent to the prince's court to be killed by the woman loving prince...Will the undead prince Kill the most beautiful woman to ever land in his court or will her charms give her enough time to stake him. READ REVIEW AND FIND OUT IF LOVE CAN TRULY OVERCOME HATE:

**Chapter6: Twins:**

Two months later:

Serena was sitting under the shade outside in the palace garden, she was rubbing her stomack when she felt a kick.

"You little boy, you better not hit mommy again. You have to look after mommy because you are all mommy got okay." She felt her stomack kick again and then she smiled adn looked at the flowers. She closed her eyes and started to sing. She sangthe song that was playing at the ball at the palace when she had danced with Daimon. When she was done she went by the infarmery she was going to check on her friend who had a cold. She was sitting on the bed next to the lady when she felt something wet under her. She looked down and her skirt was wet.Serena started to turn pale.

" Serena are you okay." The woman on the bed next to her asked. She shook her head.

"I brocke my water. Get someone in here." Serena shouted. There was a nurse in the room she looked at Serena turning pale also. Serena's friend got up from the bed and helped Serena lye down on the bed next to her. The nurse ran ot to go get help.

Serena was breathing hard and she screamed when she felt the baby coming. In no time at all the elderly woman who was in charge of the infarmery. She told Serena what to do and Serena did it. Serena's screams were heard throught the castle. It was late at noon. Exactly as the sun faded in the sky Serena gave birth to a boy, and right after the last bit of color faded in the sky twelve seconds later Serena gave birth to another child, a girl. She was in pain but the pain was dulled by the happiness he felt. The infarmery went in silence as the two twins were being held by two women. The twins didn't utter a sound. They just layed in the woman's arms.

"They're dead." Serena heard the words that made her heart stop.

"No they aren't. Just clean them up and give them to me." She shouted. Everyone looked at her sympethatically as if she was in grief. The two women who had gotten the children did as they were told. They handed Serena her kids and left. She was laying down on the bed looking at the children for hours. She heard the clock ding to signal midnight. She felt the tears swell up in her eyes. As soon as the bell started to ring, the two twins that were sleeping by Serena opened their eyes and started to wail. To her shock their eyes were like a cats until the clock that was in the ifarmery read 12:01 A nurse rushed in to see what was wrong. She cried when she saw the children inSerena's arms crying.

"Conradulations Ms. It's truelly a miracle." Serena could only nodd as she kissed both her kids on the head.

Undead Palace with Endymion:

Endymion hhad woken to a start that day as soon as the sun had set that day. He felt something in him grow, he shook his head there was something calling to him out there he just didn't know what it was. HE looked at the side of the bed and saw the woman who was suppose to replace his Serena. He shook his head, there was no way she could replace her. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to change. He came back to his room the lady was still sleeping. HE opened the door and went outside, he made his way to his court and sat down. He couldn't sleep anymore. For everytime he closed his eyes she apeared to him. He shook his head. He most be imagining things. He staye din his office looking through papers for hours his generals with him when they came by. He had been working with them for hours and they could feel him tense up. It was a minute before midnight,

"What's wrong Endymion you seem abit tense is something wrong." Endymion looked at them with an empty face. He has been cold since the day she had left.He opened his mouth to say a words when it came. At first he thought it was a scream. After a secong he realized that it was a child's cry. When it died out everyone looked at one another in shock.

"What was that." Malachite asked looking at Endymion.

"I don't know. It sounded like a child's cry. A new born" Jedite said.

"No two of them." Endymion looked around.

"Hmm. Well whatever it is it's done now so we can get back to work." Nephrite said looking back down at his papers." In five human years it will be time for the blood moon, we have to make sure that the humans are willing to let us stay at their palace."Everyone went back to do there work but Endymion's mind was wondering off to the sound of a new born's cry. Who would give birth in the palace of a vampire. This was not possible. He had to ask Raye if it was an omen or something. If anyone would know something about this strange even the priestess would.

After his work was done Endymion made his way to the temple, he nocked on the door to make sure that he is not interupting the maiden. He waited for a reply that didn't come after a while. He turned around and was about to leave when the doors to the temple opened. There the preitess stood in her cloths, her long black hair free on her back.

"Endymion how may I help you." The priestess was sitting on the floor in her temple.

"Um did you hear that strange wail. It sounded like the cry of a new born. I was wondering if someone in the palace gave birth." The priestess gave him a weird look.

"No not in the palace. But yes I heard the wail. Is something the matter."

"No. It's just that it held a setain aura to it. And it sounded like it was an echo instead of a wail."

"Hm. I'll look into it, is there anything else you'd like to discuss."

"No. No."

"Okay. If there is anything you need to know come to the temple and I'll answer any question you have." Raye said hoping he caught the hint she gave to him. She wanted him to ask her about why Serena had left so that she could tell him she was pregnant that's why she left him. Everyone has come to notice that their prince has been colder than usual. He had also given up on women even those of his kind. He treated them like trash and he fed on more humans thatn usual. Everyone who was close to him or had seen him with the blond haired mortal knew that her disapearance was the reason for his foul behavior. Anyone who didn't know about her heard rummors. She ran away, she was killed, or he killed her.

He had stoped the rummers from spreading any further by treatening anyone who dared speack of it. But that didn't make the problem completly disapear. It made it worst for him. Those who knew the secreat Serena carried with her refuse to be alone with him in fear that they would lose their temper at him for driving her away after he found out she was pregnant with his child. At least they beleived he knew.

The caslte always has a gloomy aura hanging around it, they hated the fact that everyone was so cold now that the only person who connected them to human emotions was gone. There was no way they could get back to normal, at least not until she returned and the prince was too hard headed to go and get her back. He refuses saying that it was her choice to leave him in the first place.

But they new that he was suffering as much as he was, he was suffering even more than they were, he was always looking a tthe door to her room when he thinks no one is looking, and some of the maids find him in her room running his hands up the bed where she used to sleep. It was so sad, his entire kingdom was comming down because of a mortal woman. He suffered without her, why would he when she lived her life happy. It's been four years now and she still didn't return to him, if she longed for him the same way he did for her she would have been here to stay with him. For her kind four years was a long time, for him it was suppose to be nothing compared to his eternal life, but it wasn't. BEcause without her the four years that have past felt like an eternity to him. But he didn't know if she even knew him. She might think him nothing but a dream, she might have moved on in life. Gotten married and had kids something he could never give her, children. No matter how much he wanted to hate her, to feel as if she was betraying him, he couldn't.

He still had feelings for her and he couldn't ignore them any more than he can ignore the urge to drink blood. It was slowly becoming part of him and he was fighting very hard to get rid of it, just like he had fought to get rid of the urge to feed on human blood. He has also come to realize that the more he fought it, the more it consumed him. He sighed he was giving up on his depression, as a prince he had to stand strong for his people.

In a year or so it would be time for the Blood Moon festival, he had to get ready, he had to prepare himself for the human world, he had to get his people prepared for the daylight and crosses and crosses and garlic, at lest those who didn't like it. He was never going to see her again and he had to ecept that no matter how much it might hurt him.

With Serena:

It's been four years now. The twins were four and they took after their parents which somehow worried Serena. The boy who she couldn't help but name Endymion had blond hair with midnight blue eyes. He had Endymion's face but her smileand his nose. He was very handsome even as a child but his skin was paler than that of normal people and his skin colder, when he sleeps she sometimes thinks he is dead. And he as well as his sister drink too much water, she finds them staring at people late night with hunger in their eyes. She had gotten the habbit of taking animal blood and giving it to them every night. Now it's every night and morning to make sure they don't attack animals or humans to feed.

The girl was named Rini she had Endymion's jet black hair, her baby blue eyes, her nose, his smile, the smile that makes he cry every time she smiled at her. Somehow the two of them looked like a pair as if the two of them were two peices of a puzzel that once put together they made a clear picture. Her daughter was as beautiful as her son, they looked alike, when you looked a tone of them all you had to do was picture that one as a different jender. Serena had gotten to the habbit of having them around when she is working at the palace. They lived with her due to her importance there she was given a bigger room where she could have the two of them with her. She wastending to the garden when they game running at her with full speed.

"Wow wow. What's the big rush for. Didn't I tell you two about running around the palace." The two look alikes stoped and flashed her a grin. She couldn't help but smile back. She's been going good since the last time she's been here. At the age of tweety you would expect that she is more responsible, but when it came to he kids she's like a play mate when she's supposed to and an adult when she was supposed to. And right now she was a playmate. She held Rini and Endy ( that's what she calls them) down and tickled them. Endy moved away from her and pulled Rini up with him.

"Mommy what's a vampire." Endy asked picking flowers out of his sisters hair. She looked up at Serena who's face was suddenly turning white.

"And mommy what's a halfbreed. The kids at the village keep calling Endy and I half breeds. And the house maids keep talking about vampires coming here to stay in a month." Serena looked away from her kids. There was no way she was going to tell them that they were not human. She was too bussy worrying over the fact that people were calling her kids halfbreeds she is too preocupied to think of the vampires coming.

"Don't listen to them. It's because people say you are such beautiful children they are just teasing. Now go wash up it's almost dinner time." Endy and Rini started to run towards the door to the kitchen. Serena saw them running and knew what was to come.

"Don't run otherwise you will have to stay in the palace next week all day." Rini and Endy stoped running lond enough for her to look away and they bolted away with their childish racing. She shook her head, they were perfect and during her time away from him they made live easier for her.

Serena tried to keep them away from blood as best as she could. She wants them to grow up normal but lately it has gotten harder to keep them away from it. When one of them gets a cut the other feeds on it, and lately their urge for blood has been getting stronger she realizes it because every night they get up even thirstier than the night before, now she has to run to the butchers place every week to get animal blood. It's a terrible place for her to go to, but she would do anything for them.

A month later:

Serena was in the kitchen, the day before everyone was bussy tending to the visitors she hadn't seen yet. Today she couldn't see them eighter because she had many errents to run outside of the palace. She was looking around for her kids, when she spotted them trying to sneack down to the dungeon.

"Endy and Rini you two stay out of trouble until I get back. If I hear that you two have been causing any trouble here I will ground you until you turn fifty." Serena warned the two of them gave her their twinish smile. They smiled at the same time. She knew they weren't going to listen and there was no way she could afford to spend any more time lecturing them. She let them go outside to the gardens where they like to spend the evenings under the shade or by the forest. She lets them go to the forest because they always get back home when she needed or called for them. She was about to walk out trough the kitchen door when she saw her friend Emma.

"Hey Emma can you keep an eye out for Endymion and Rini. I don't want them to get into trouble while I'm gone." The lady named Emma nodded and waved goodbye to Serena.

"I heard that there is a prince among them and rummor has it, he is an angel. I hope to get a glance of him tonight."

"Whatever. See you and remember my twins."

"Sure thing. I'll keep an eye out for the mescheif twins." Serena flashed her a grin and waved.She walked towards the gate heading for the market unaware of what is about to happen. Her life was about to take a twist for the better or worst depending on what she chose to do.

Hello! I know it's been a long time since I've writen. But I've been busy lately. I went to New York for the summer and schools been so tough lately. I hope u enjoy my story and Review Sorry for keeping u waiting for so long. I hope u enjoy it...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there everyone I know its been eons... and I am so sorry,,, life has just been tough on a girl lately... anyways here is an update brought on by all of your wonderful and helpful commentaries and advice...Hope U enjoy it and keep on reviewing.

Things are going to get a little spicier and I might turn the rating up a little, so beware,,, the romance will intensify as the characters mature....

LUV U ENJOY THE RETURN

**Chapter 7: Reunite with the Past**

There was no way she was going to stay long enough for their arrival. Mina knew that even as she rode towards the palace on horseback, she could feel the turmoil in the air. She stole a glance towards Endymion. He had no idea what awaited him at the could not begin to phantom the destiny that awaited him in that human domain. No one knew what awaited them there.

She knew that there was no way Serena would come back to him, not after she turned her back on him and ran away with his children. No. She was too proud for that. She was mortal, her pains were only within mortal bounds. There was no way she could understand the pain of a creature who'd live eons.

Endymions pain went deeper than any pain she would ever understand. His pain was the pain of all of his children. THe Vampire World weeps with the King over the loss of the golden haired mortal woman.

Mina sighed. She was about to call Endymion's attention to her when she noticed it. When she noticed him. Her face flushed and she attempted to hide her thoughts.

She knew it was him. Only he would make her feel so out of her elements. It was Malachite's intense gaze upon her. It was impossible to keep a secrete from ones mate. With a frown she let her eyes meet his and without his asking she knew the question he wanted.... no demanded an answer to. She wanted to avoid this conversation because she knew that Endymion would pick up on it as soon as she mentioned it to him. And so she did the only thing that would get his attention away from her secrete.

" I heard that the Lords of the four corners of the kingdom are coming over for a visit. And I know for a fact that the Northern Lord in a very appealing young man. I knew his great grandfather. He courted me during my younger years. Quite a gentleman he was..." She gave Malachite a sideways glance and saw the frown on his face, but he wasn't fooling her, there was amusement in his silver eyes, and even bellow that there was a glint of menace, an erotic menace which promised an unforgettable punishment. Her body went up in flames despite its previously ice cold temperature. She wanted to dismount and cool off, but then that would draw unwanted attention to her... and there was the issue of her taking her cloths off to cool off, which she was certain he would not like. Not with so many young men around.

" Dear I assure you that I'm a far greater courtier than All the Lords. I will have to show you yet again I see. And this time I wouldn't stop even after you scream or beg for forgiveness. And when we are through, there will be enough milk for me to bath in." Malachite's voice was loud enough for everyone within a mile radius to hear. And thanks to their vampire hearing, she knew that almost everyone in their party listening to them had heard them.

Her face turned deep red, her pale skin burning crimson as everyone burst into laughter. They all knew that it took a lot to make Mina turn into a whimpering blushing fool, but apparently Malachite had what it took to turn her into such a fool. But she wasn't going to let him get away with embarrassing her. Besides she loved playing this game of jealousy with him.

"Well. That's just fine. After all it'll be hard to distinguish which voice is from who considering how hight pitched your screams will be after I get a taste... You know." Her eyes went down and she fluttered her lashes playfully " I kind of have a terribly painful tooth ache." She said looking at him with a sly smile which clearly portrayed her sharp fangs and the pleasure she would offer.

It was his turn to flush slightly. Turning his head elegantly away, he return his focus on the road and cleared his throat.

Mina felt satisfied.

No one beyond their tightly knitted circle laughed, the others flashed their grins, they were all too weary of Malachite strength and short fuse when it came to his manhood and masculinity... Before he had met Mina, everyone had thought that he was in a relationship with Jediet the young commander was so famine looking and he had been the only one to ever get into an argument with Malachite and come away from it unscared.

"Well if the two of you are done with your idiotic ramblings. I'd like to inform you that we've reached the palace." Raye's voice snapped their attention back to the road. Mina turned around and focused on the huge structure standing before her. She wasn't sure if she could manifest a solution to this problem. How was she going to keep them away from each other. She was certain that Endymion would be able to sense their spirit in the area. And he would most likely investigate the strange aura emanating from the palace. If she wanted Serena and her children kept a secrete the only way to accomplish that would be to send them somewhere else or...

"Mina dismount... You've been wondering off for quite a while my love. Is something the matter?" Malachite took hold of her hips and lifted her off the horse. She did not protest, but took hold of his shoulders and went down to stand besides him.

Their caravan was met with a series of nervous stable bucks. Mina wanted to comfort the whimpering human that took the reins of her mare, but Malachite's stern hold of her hips as she gave him a soft smile confirmed the her fear of his jealousy.

Malachite might actually bite the man's head off if she smiled at him again. Men...

The group was led into the palace by a young man in a silver armor. The man was huge, even for a human, he was within Malachite's proximity which is big even amongst vampires. He let them into a meeting room where the King and Queen sat on their thrones awaiting them with two young women on their sides.

" Your highness King Larre, we are truly grateful of your hospitality." Endymion offered a slight tilt of the head as a sign of respect.

Our king bowing to a mortal man set us all off. We hated the man already. A vampire King is the most purest and noblest creature to ever live. He is the closest thing we undead have to a god. For him to bow to a man such as despicable species was enough of a provocation for a war. But we had learned to follow his demands well and right now he was ordering us to hold our place.

They spoke. The King nervous, angry, and afraid of us, but never-the less needing the advantage our presence in his kingdom would serve in his political aspirations to dominate his neighbors. And the gold that we were willing to pay was not to his disadvantage either.

A royal guard escorted us to our living quarters. A section of the palace that was completely separated from the rest of the palace save for the passage way that connected it to the palace. The walk-way ran through a garden that was beautifully covered with flowers. The season was perfect, in exactly two days time we will hold our Festival Of Blue Blood when the Moon is full and shines with the light of the Sun and Stars.

The Garden was so beautiful. Two days. In just two days Serena would be free to live her life the way she wanted to. In just two days I would rip my King's true love away from for eternity. In just two days, Endymion would live for eternity without his love and Serena's children would live without knowing their true father.

Just two days.

Two days should not have seemed like an eternity to a vampire who'd live far beyond two decades. But it did and it has. It was the end of the first day and I was already beginning to shatter.

Lying besides Malachite after we'd made love- it had taken the whole day and half of the night and telling over a dozen people to get away from the door and leave us alone- I was to tired to lift my head. Malachite was gently smoothing my hair down my back while he gently rested his head over my head.

I waited silently knowing what was to come next.

He was quite for a long time, just laying down next to me... giving me the chance to tell him what was wrong before he asked.

I remained silent.

Serena's secret was too great for me to reveal on my own... but

Malachite has a way of making me tell him whatever he needed to find out without even casting a demand. That was one of the few things about him that irritated me.

" So what is agitating you my love?" I looked up at his face and gave his strong chin a quick kiss that was more of an apology for not telling him the truth.

" I can't tell you... You are forbidden to keep a secret from your king unless it concerns your "bride" and the person who's secret I keep is not mine... she is a good friend, a sister in many ways. Betraying her secret would destroy her..." His grip on me tightened and I felt his body go still for just an instant as he forced his loyalty for the "King" to lax enough for his love for me to overcome him.

" Tell me the truth Mina. Will this secret which you keep for this... friend, of yours place you in any danger?" I looked up at him and his eyes held the fierceness of a noble blooded vampire. I sighed thinking about the consequences that tailed the situation.

" No. Not mortal danger. I will hurt someone dear to me and thus suffer emotionally myself, but it will not be to the extent at which I will not recover. If you love me like I know you do, you will let me keep this secrete of mine." He was reluctant, his body uncoiled slowly as he sat up and looked into my eyes, his silver hair falling around me like a pool of moonlight.

" If you place yourself in danger, I will bind your will for three decades if not eternity." With that final warning, he kissed me gently on the lips and then fiercely. I kissed him back with all the force I could muster from my already weakened body. Making love to Malachite was like making love to a god of Sex. He could go on forever, and being a child of Love myself, we were able to make love till the world ends.

" For keeping this secret from me, you will entertain me four times a day... and as punishment for the danger you will be placing yourself in, I will have the freedom to torture you as I wish." The glint in his eyes as he inserted a finger into my core made me shudder and rise up to meet his godly finger.

" As you please." The words came out strained and crackled. I barely had what it took to keep a descent thought in my head rather than say them out loud.

We did not leave the room, not until two hours after midnight. I could barely walk; when we entered the gathering hall where the King and the other generals were seated, he had his arms around my waist supporting my weight and carrying me away at the process. He planed me gently on his lap as he perched himself next to Nephrite.

He ran his hand through my hair as I laid my head against his chest.

" Seems like you've been busy this past day...Very busy." Jedite's jocose comment got everyone laughing. I had no energy to get back at him, I just softly grunted and Malachite sent a quick jolt towards Jedite and he jumped up swiftly.

"So what are the plans for this afternoon. The Festival is only twelve hours away... All that raw energy, that hunger both carnal and predatory... how will we handle it within the human world with so many meals in our presence... We will kill them all, our entire army upon such a small human village!" the blue haired temptress moved away from the man she was helping up and turned to face the quests in the room.

Everyone had the same idea in mind. How would they ever deal with the impending issues that awaited them. The Festival came with a hunger that burned deeper than any hunger they had ever felt in their entire existence.

"Then that is what shall happen. We shall attempted to build a barrier around the Kingdom, but shall it fail then there is nothing that we can do about it. There is a way around this... our ancestors found it and we shall too... Amy you will work directly with Nephrite in attaining the information we require for the Zoisite and Nephrite to get the information we need for the ceremony. Make sure that our ceremonial location is well guarded and that everything that is required is attained...Nothing can go wrong for the ceremony. Nothing!" Endymion's resolve was absolute. Amy nodded.

We sat down thinking about the possible prospect of the ceremony. If things don't go well, we will end the lives of over a million people. The idea was not favorable to any of us. We were able to sustain ourselves by feeding off of our Beloved... but

Endymion and many others within our caravan have no Mate to feed off of, that meant the humans were their only sustenance... If Serena was around he would have been more willing to find an alternative to the hunger that would come before the ceremony.

But now he has no reason to care. No reason to save human lives.

" We will attend a ball at about eight, that would give some of our people time to coarse some humans and feed off of them without killing them. That should be enough to keep us in check for the hour that our hunger will inflate to ten-folds." Amy said looking at Endymion before slowly turning her eyes to face me. She smiled gently at us knowing that it would only barely satisfy our hunger and that not everyone would be able to let their meals live. In fact most would be unable to let their prey escape.

The predatory instinct that courses through our dust covered veins would not allow us to let a prey escape no matter what happened.

" That might work... but the chances are very limited, almost non existent." zoisite bluntly commented as he circled his arms around Amy waist and kissed her gently on the neck murmuring whispers of confidence and support.

"We sat there a while longer waiting for some idea to come to us. For an idea to manifest itself to us. Nothing came to mind.

We were going to exterminate an entire village in just half an hour... The idea was repulsive but inevitable. There was nothing left for us to do. We did not know what methods our ancestors used to keep the thirst at bay. They refused to offer their assistance.. not that Endymion was going to ask his father for advice.

The king had issues with the former King.

Fatherly and Kingly issues that ran deep in both of them.

A childlike shriek jolted us all from our seating spots and caused us to turned towards the door just in time to see a young creature burst in then stop frozen on the spot when she saw us crouched up much like the prey that we are.

"Rini I'm gonna catch...." Another small creature came through the open door and froze right besides the previous one.

The two tiny creatures... human infants looked at us with wide shocked eyes... as if our presence was some foreign invasion they had not planned.

We relaxed our postures to a point that they would be less inclined to attack. The two human infants took a hold of each other's hands looking at each other before turning towards us with smiles on their faces.

"Who are you?" The voices were in unison, they asked the question in perfect harmony there words coming out at the same time, their childlike voices ringing with the same tone, it was so eerie, almost like hearing an echo.

" That should be our inquiry do you not think so little ones?" Lita moved away from the rest of us to scoot down next to the two kids. They exchanged a quick glance before turning around and shrugging at us.

" We asked first." Again they spoke in unison. Nephrite was in the process of moving towards them when the door flew open again, this time to reveal a human woman.

We all froze. She was wearing a maids outfit.

The look of terror in her eyes as she saw the children standing in our presence was all consuming. Nephrite moved backwards and Lita swiftly placed some distance between her and the children.

Endymion got up and attempted to move forwards... she screamed.

Her shriek was equal to that of a banshees. Endymion reacted to it faster than we did. He had her slammed against the wall and her voice caught it her throat within seconds.

The woman looked at us and at the children... tears ran down her eyes as she continued to scream in silence.

A growl sounded through the room. The little human children were caught in a crouch mush like we had been seconds before... ready to attack us.

" Let go of her now." Endymion did not do anything for a moment... but the fierce determined look in their eyes was too intense for him to overlook.

" Fine but she remains silent." Endymion released the woman, but not her voice. She rushed to the children, hugging them to her and trying to force them out of the room to no avail.

" Endy and I did not mean to bother you. We did not know that there was anyone here. This is our favorite playroom, so we just came here to play." The little girl who's hair was an odd shade of pale pink took the hand of the older woman and turned around with her brother in tow.

The three of them left the room, the older woman whimpering in fear while the two young children oddly walked away still giggling as if they hadn't just barged into a room filled with vampires.

"That was strange." Raye said laying back down on Jediet's lap.

No one said anything after that. The invasion from those two children left an nostalgic after tone in our systems. No one but Malachite was aware of Mina's sudden stiffness and the change in her aura...

Those children were the secret she kept... part of the secret...A secret that he intends to unravel.

_**Elsewhere**_:

"What is wrong with you... The room you were in... those things... they are not human... they are beasts. You have to be careful, Your mother will butcher me if she finds out."

" Finds out what." Serena emerged from the garden with roses in tow on a wet towel.

" Its nothing really. We were just playing around in some stranger's chambers when she found us, the place was... dead...empty though, there was a single person there." The look on there faces as they lied to their mother was so amusing.

Serena rolled her eyes, walking away with her children in tow. The two little imps turned around and winked at their mother's friend who just shook her head in disbelief.

" So mother who are the roses for... I thought you did not like roses." Rini said walking besides her mother a smile adorning her face.

" They are for some of our guests... they like roses. And the King thinks it best to adorn them with such beautiful flowers." They entered the kitchen, Serena set the roses in a vase there were at least a dozen faces filled with roses and other flowers already. She had been busy bringing the flowers in while the Ms. Roselyn arranged them.

She went back out to get more flowers from the garden.

She hated the idea of plucking those beautiful flowers from their natural place in the garden and stuffing them in a vase.

" Is Edward one of those guests..." Endy looked up at Serena with a smile on her face. Serena smiled back at him and shrugged.

" I don't know.. We discussed this before sweet heart. Edward is a very important man. Even if he were to come, he would be unable to spend time with you... not like before." Rini jumped up on the counter and took a rose from the counter sniffing it gently.

" It smells so good mother... so sweetly. I love roses mother. Edward gave you a dozen the last time he came here. The house smelled wonderful for days." She laid down on the counter. Endy picked a rose up and stuck it in her hair. They burst into giggles and Serena couldn't help but join them in their laughter.

" Okay for behaving so wonderfully. I am going to let you go moon gazing tonight with the rest of the children, but you will have to wait until after I am done with work at the celebration tonight... and if you misbehave at all I will not let you go... is that a deal?" Rini sat up as Endy jumped to join her on the counter. They each gave her a kiss on the cheeks before ushering down the counter and racing ahead of her into the garden to play.

The rest of the day was easy. There were only minor shores to get done with. She had already bought the material needed for the day's cooking.

She did not know why they needed to cook at all, the vampires did not eat.

At least not the food they were willing to serve up.

Serena looked almost beaten as the day came to a close.

She'd spent the whole day jumpy from the slightest presence. She was so afraid of running into him. Of having him sense her somehow.

She stumbled doing her work, made mistakes only a novice would do. Nearly ran into one of them, but left quickly before anyone saw her.

But that was all over. The day was ending, and she had seen Edward a few times. He seemed charmed as usual. He even asked her to the ball... she had not given him a response.

Going to the ball with him would mean publicly acknowledging that they were involved. And that just doesn't happen. Not to a common maid. A man who happens to be one of the most important nobles in the nation doesn't just choose to fall in love with a maid with two children-from another man- only after knowing her for a year.

... Yet despite all of the impossibilities she was conjuring up. She knew that it had happened. Somehow Edward loved her, and she, she... did she love him?

She loved him...right! He was charming. Funny. He loved her... he wanted her... he was willing to have her and take care of her children as if they were his... wasn't that enough. That was enough. The well-being of her children was all the convincing she needed.

That ball would be her answer to his offer... It will be her children's answer to a bright future. He was all they needed. They liked him... they accepted him... they felt normal around his free accepting aura.

" She placed the last vase in the guest hall. Standing there looking into the hall so full of beautiful flowers, she could not help but laugh. Swirling around in a soft fluid manner, she began a slow waltz.

" I did not think that I would see you here... I had hoped I would not." She stopped dancing.

The voice brought tears to her eyes.

She did not want to face this... She did not need to face this. She could not bear it.

" You walked away from us..." The voice came closer to her, the presence closer

She spun around tears streaming down her eyes and hugged the entity moving towards her.

"I didn't want to... I had to... He couldn't... You all said it. There was no way for us to work out... I could not let them grow up in that world... that world of blood. I did what I thought was necessary that is all." Her arms curved around the body of the young girl whose hair was like hers in so many ways.

" I know you did. Just like I know you suffered as much as he did for this separation..." There was more. But she was not willing to say what more at least not to openly. Serena waited for her to finish... still taking comfort from their hug.

" He was hurt... but he could live with the pain...barely. If you finds out about Rini and Endy... Serena if he finds out about his children. I do not know what he will do, but both of you will live to regret it." Serena nodded as she let go of Mina.

" Will he attend the ball tonight?"

" Yes he will. Why?"

" There is a man at the ball, he intends to marry me Mina... He will take Rini and Endy and me into his home... but I have to accept his offer tonight... I cannot wait any longer. I cannot. Endymion, you, that world. It all needs to be behind me." The tears were back in her eyes and they were streaming down her face again.

" This might be for the better. For you and for us... If you see this man, act familiar with him, Endymion might get the impression that you are in love... and that the children are the man's." The idea did not stick well with neither of them. Endymion's children being handed over to another man.

" You mean I would have to make him think that his...his children... are someone else's." Her voice caught in her throat.

" Yes. If you loved...no. If you love him, you will do this for him." Mina was stern in her resolve. She spoke with a certainty that ceased the tears dripping down Serena's face.

" And I will help you prepare. He must look bewitched... Endymion must see that same look he had in his eyes in her eyes." A tiny little unfamiliar glint in Mina's eyes. It was not the same glint she had on when she'd dressed her up for Endymion, but it held a similar force to it. Serena did not like the sound of that.

Mina whisked her away, took her to prepare her for the ball.

**The Ball: **

The place was decorated grandiosely. The ceilings were covered with crystal chandeliers that when lighted gave it a shine equal to that of only the daylight sun.

The room was filled with laughter, dance and chatter. The liveliness of the room would not betray the presence of the Vampire in their midst. There was even the occasional flirtation going on with the four generals present and the general's mates... of course that did not sit well with their mates, things were especially bad with the blond haired woman and her silver haired mate who was surrounded by young maidens.

Mina laughed gently as one of the many men around her offered her a compliment. She was staring at the men while her attention was drawn to Malachite who was to her left surrounded by giggling women all vying for his attention.

The bastard. That's what he meant by when he said she would get punished.

He was clearly and openly flirting with over a dozen women. Telling them just how beautiful they all were. The morons were not aware of the fact that he kept telling each woman she was more beautiful than the other.

" So Mina are you by any chance with someone. A beautiful young woman cannot possibly attend such a ball unattended." She smiled gently and edged closer to the man who spoke to her. She whispered her response in his ears and moved away when she felt his eyes on her and smiled.

She was about to turn around and grin at him when she saw it. Malachite was taking this game too far if he expect her to watch while he did that.

His lips on another woman was too much for her.

"Excuse me..." She moved away from the group even before they gave her a response. Ushering her way through the crowd of women around Malachite. She ripped the woman away from Malachite by the shoulder...she would have preferred the hair, but that would only raise unwanted attention to the whole situation.

" This game has gone on long enough Malachite. You win..." She leaned in closer to him bringing her lips inches from his ears.

" Now get rid of them... or I will strip for mine then rip yours apart." Malachite quietly chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her down on his lap.

" Ladies I'm afraid that my beloved Mina has had enough of my fooling around. She is a very disobedient young woman, but the ruler of my being none the less. Therefore I must ask that you pardon my behavior... and know that." His apology was cut short when she jammed her finger in his chest.

" END IT NOW." Another chuckled escaped his mouth before he sank down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

Mina responded to his kiss with an ache as ancient as time itself.

A crashing sound in the ball room forced them apart.

They both turned around to see what was taking place.

At the otherside of the ballroom, with her on the ground and her two little children standing beside her, the a blond haired man behind her attempting to help her up, Serena's face even from such a distance looked shocked and in a way frightened.

Mina felt the pang in her heart the moment he felt it.

She turned her head around in time to see Endymion pass by her as he advanced towards the fallen Serena.

The pain he was feeling now at the sight of her was enough to eat out her heart, the pain he will feel just moments later when he finds out that she would belong to another man would be a thousand folds worst than this.

She clenched her heart waiting for the pain that was surely to come.

SERENA'S P.O.V

Rini and Endy had jumped on Edward the second they'd seen him. He'd received them with open arms, ruffling Endy's hair and giving Rini's cheek a slight peck. I smiled at the scene.

This was it. I'd surveyed the entire crowd and Endymion was nowhere in sight. I'd spotted all of the generals with their mates all over the ballroom, but not him.

" So Serena would you care for a dance?" His voice was gentle, soft, not demanding, and understanding in ways I'd never thought possible.

I smiled my own gentle smile and took his hand.

" behave while I'm gone for the moment please. You do remember our deal now right?" They both flashed me that similar grin of their that always stopped my breath because it was _his_ grin and nodded.

I watched as the two of them scurried away to the seats in the room and sat down perfectly still.

Edward danced me through two songs. We did not talk most of the time, just enjoyed the freedom that the dance allowed us and the way moving so slowly somehow brought us closer to each other.

" I do not wish for force you open this issue... especially upon the dance floor, so if you may please I would demand your presence at the far corner of the ballroom where I may perform this deed in the manner that is appropriate of a gentleman of my status to the woman who holds his heart." My heart stopped. He was going to ask me to be his. To forever... as long as humanly possible be his beloved wife. To allow him to take my children as his own.

...I had decided before coming to the ball that I would agree to his offer.

I nodded.

A smile returned to his face and ate his eyes up. His smile was reflect upon mine.

A flurry of collective laughters caught my attention and made me turn my head to the far left of the ballroom.

A myriad of young maidens were gathered around a figure, a figure I had noticed before but could not see because of the women, there were more women around the figure now, but with one of the women sat down on the floor of the ballroom and I caught sight of the one thing I would have given my soul to avoid.

Jet black hair... Even after all these years, I could not bring myself to forget that hair. Hair I had dug my hands into so much that for years after I left everytime I closed my eyes I could feel the smooth hair caress my hands.

A shiver went through me.

I stopped dancing and took hold of Edward's hands, led him away from the dance floor and into the shadows of the corner.

"Are you okay Serena... Do you want to sit down?" I shook my head and frantically sought out my children.

I rushed towards them sitting in the corner next to the food and the beautiful ice sculptures.

I took hold of Rini and Endy taking firm hold of their hands while at the same time searching for the most obscurest exit.

"Serena...my god you are as pale as a ghost." Edward took hold of my shoulders and forced me to face him.

The shocked look in his face told me what I needed to know.

I looked petrified, my eyes gleamed with unshed tears and my form trembled from an unknown reason.

" I...we just need to go Edward. We need to leave now...I don't feel too well." My grip on their hands must have tightened because both Endy and Rini struggled in my hands trying to snatch their childish wrists from my grip.

They did not exert their full power on me... for some reason they never did use any of their abilities when "dealing" with me.

Rini who was to my left slammed into one of the ice sculptures sending it to the ground, I pulled her away in time, but the glass shattered around me.

The bits that hit my form were painful

I closed my eyes waiting for the moment to pass, then opened them again to check on Rini... my breath halted.

They'd moved.

Those crowing bafoons had moved when the glass had fallen.

They had allowed him a view of the ballroom.

A view of me.

Looking into those midnight blue eyes again.

Everything came back.

The nights we'd spent together.

The happiness.

The sorrow.

Everything came back and froze me to that spot on the ground.

He moved the same time Rini and Endy edged closer to check up on me.

His movement was fluid, elegant, fast, hostile and none human.

He was in front of me before Edward could offer a helping hand.

I did not know what he would do. He was angry. Confused. and hurt. I knew that. What I did not know was what he would do.

" Mommy are you okay?" Endy's stern voice as he crouched in front of me and bumped my forehead-his favorite thing to do when I drift off-getting me back to my previous state of mind.

I could not respond. I did not want to look at him. I did not want to.

God help me. I did not want to look at him.

His hand came down to me. I did not take it. I grabbed onto Edward's hands and stood up. I turned around to face Edward and hugged him tightly to me.

He circled his arms around me and kissed my hair. Rini and Endy joined in on the hug.

The menace... pain... and anger that emanated from him made me cry.

I was going to rip his heart right out of his chest.

I knew what this scene looked like to him. And I intend to make this scene my reality. He was not mine. He would not be mine and I would not fool myself into believing I could belong into his world. Never.

" Are you alright my love?" Edward's blunt statement was an abvious sign that he believed I was affectionate of him.

" Yes can we go home now?" I felt him nod. He hugged me to his side and took a hold of Rini's hand. I had a firm grip on Endy's.

We walked past him.

He was not breathing.

His heart was not beating.

And the air around him was frozen cold.

I took each lead weight down step until I passed by him.

I felt the sting of the needles in my eyes. The clogging of my lungs and the shattering of my heart all in that one step that took me away from him.

We were in the past.

I had to move on...

I had to...

I can move on... right?

Well its up to you people. If you want her to move on, write to me and she will move on (BOO-HOO-Hooo-Hu???) and if you don't review and let me know so that I get get things moving between her and Endymion... If you don't review I'll make her hook up with the new guy,,,, who has some surprises in stored for you readers.


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Say You Love ME

**Eternal **

Summary: In the underworld Vampires are the strongest breeds. A pure blood vampire is the most powerful while a un pure blood is beneath them. But what of the half bloods. Serena Tsukino is a human who finds herself in the palace kitchen of the Undead Kingdom. While there she runs across captive humans meant to be meals at the prince's upcoming birthday party. She tries to set them free and gets caught. As a result she gets sent to the prince's court to be killed by the woman loving prince...Will the undead prince Kill the most beautiful woman to ever land in his court or will her charms give her enough time to stake him. READ REVIEW AND FIND OUT IF LOVE CAN TRULY OVERCOME HATE:

_I know its been 4ever, and I am really sorry, I was just waiting for more reviews, but now I realize that your reviews are all I need and I really appreicate your support._

_THank YOu._

**Chapter 8: Don't say you Love Me**

Endymion's POV

There was a ghost behind me.

The ghost had been following me around for ages.

Her ghost.

Constantly teasing me with warmth against my ears.

A caress against my hair.

A laugh that sounded in my ears every once in a while.

But worst of all...

-her scent.

I smelled her in every part of this kingdom.

The wind whispered of her smell.

The flowers emanated a scent that was a combination of their original odor and her gentle touch.

The maid who passed by teased him with her scent.

The dancers with every swirl of their skirts scent a wave of her scent at his nostrils.

He surrounded himself with these feeble minded women to get her out of his thoughts...to no avail.

Every attempt of their to attract his attention, reminded him of how she had tried to discourage his attention.

How it was he, who had followed her around wanting her to want him.

How she was natural with him, never attempting to impress him or to bring up a facade that would appeal to him.

"Sir Endymion... is it true what they say, that your kind has a sexual appetite that could not be sated." The woman who asked the question had golden hair.

Hair that had gotten his attention because it was a shadow of hers.

Hair that no matter how hard he squinted would never match the natural shine of hers.

The silky inviting appeal of hers.

I smiled seductively and thought about touching her cheeks.

I couldn't bring himself to do so. I could not imagine touching another woman. I already know what she would be like. Her skin would be soft, but not soft as hers. Her warmth would be inviting, but a mere flicker compared to that of hers... nothing on any of these women would compare to what she had.

My hand drop and stared into her eyes. She froze and her face became sedate. A crash sounded in the background, my control slipped and the woman fell to her knees.

My mind stopped, my breathing, my heart, my very being all ceased to be. If I was not already dead, I knew that I would have been.

I was standing and moving towards her even before I took notice of the fear and shocked horror in her face.

She knew I was here! And she was attempting to avoid me at all possible points.

Her cloths were drenched in water, so was her hair. Those silky strands had a shine to them that rivaled the sun's. Her huge blue eyes were open and focused fully on me as I approached.

I barely took notice of the figures around her. A man had his hand on her shoulder, the two little children from earlier were both standing on her side, worry etched into their faces.

I moved. Not with human speed. I moved as if possessed by some unknown force.

I was standing before her before I knew it. My hand extended to her on its own accord, performing a task that was etched into it so long ago.

She did not look at me, nor did she take my offered hand.

The man behind her, gave her what I wanted to. He raised her from the ground and she hugged him tight.

Hugged him as if he were her link to this world. Hugged him to her demanding the comfort her soul needed so badly.

My heart became incased in an icicle.

The children took a hold of him as well and they walked by.

When she passed by me without a glance, I felt as if someone had embedded the sun in my soul.

It was painful.

Watching her leave with another man, with his children in tow. Children I knew far too well that I could never provide for her. Children I knew very well that she wanted at any cost.

He stood there on that spot as the water slowly sought his implanted feet.

She was out of the ballroom with her human family in such a rush that she might as well have been a vampire.

Mina was besides me with Malachite even before that.

"She is hurting as well Endymion... But you must forget her. Serena is human, the human world is hers. She has children, and those children have Edward and her... whatever you are thinking you cannot uphold it." I wanted to snap her neck.

She knew. I could see everything from Malachite's mind. I could smell the relief on her.

I could kill her. Kill her, and all of the creatures in this ballroom, then I would go and kill that bastard human Edward... I could.

But I would not.

I left. Just disintegrated from the ballroom and reappeared in Bearly's quarters in the campgrounds outside of the city.

"What Endymion you startled me." She was preoccupied with a meal; a human soldier. She let him fall and came up to me.

I did not bother with shivery, I threw her down and ripped her garments off.

The shocked look in her eyes told me she was not sure what was going on.

I had waited far too long. I had refused her at every chance I got, now I was practically barging into her bed.

" What is wrong your Grace?" I moved with the speed of our kind.

She was on the bed, naked within seconds, and I was over her planting kisses on her bare skin at every turn I got.

Her moans were loud so pure like the rain on a rooftop. She arched backwards to meet me as I slowly probed her with my hands.

" Just let me be with you Berly. I need you right now, right here." I could not hold on any longer. I had refused Berly for years because somehow, somewhere deep down I had truly believed that she would come back to me.

I was an immortal, five human years although unbearable without her, had not been such a long time for my kind, I could have waited for a hundred years and still hoped that she would return to me. I would not have cared for her age, or her form. Serena was my heart. I had dreamt of her return.

I had dreamt of her running into my open arms once again, her warm body reminding me of the sun's rays.

Her supple body like a clay molding that would fit perfect with mine.

Her laughter like the wind blowing in a summer evening.

Everything about her made me feel like I was in the human equivalent of heaven.

Now... I was going through that same equivalent of hell.

Serena was not returning to me. I could have waited twenty, fifty, even a hundred years, and she would not have come, because she had moved on.

She had found herself a mortal man.

One who was able to give her children. Children I would never be able to give her. Children she yearned for dearly.

I felt my heart get colder and colder.

I drove into Berly harder and harder.

"Stop this!" She grabbed onto my head and pulled me away from her writhing body. She looked into my eyes and I looked away unable to face any creature, not with the way my mind was so messed up.

" I am not your release toy my Lord. I do want you, and if you order me to I will let you make love to me... but I demand to know what is causing all of your suffering." She glared at him and Endymion sighed, pulled his throbbing body out of hers. I took the sheet off the floor and wrapped it around my body.

She grabbed hold of my hand before I walked out of the room then forced me back down on the bed.

" Its that human woman of yours again is it not... That look, that yearning look is back in your eyes. You seem so vulnerable when it comes to that human woman. Did you see her again... is she old, ill, did she turn you away!" Berly's voice was strained as if she was attempting-with great force- to keep herself calm.

"If she was old I would have gladly loved her with the same passion I carried for her when she was young, if it was an illness, turning her would have cured her, and if she had simply turned me away..." I laughed covering my head with his hands.

" Did she turn you away?" Berly asked again. I looked at her from between my spread fingers.

" If she had refused me Berly, I would have forced her to love me, I would have spent eternity trying to win her heart over... no, she did not refuse me." There was a confused lok on Berly's face as she looked at Endymion again.

" Then what did she do?"

" She moved on!" Was my only answer. I could barely bring myself to answer the question, telling her that Serena has moved on just invoked that scene at the party in my mind again.

" Can you not simply take her from whoever she is with. It will not be difficult, you charming her into falling in love." I looked at her and shook my head.

" Serena is not like that simple. Besides if she has moved on it means that she has acquired a happiness elsewhere. She did not want me near her, near him...or their _children_" Her eyes grew wide when the words children came out of my mouth like iced water. She finally understood, I would not have hesitated to snatch Serena from that man if he had not been able to give her more than I could give her.

I wanted her to have children. I was in a way happy for her because she was finally able to have children... but I hated that man. I hated him so much I wanted to rip his throat open and let his filthy blood chock him as it pours out. He had lain with her. He had been inside of her. Taken pleasure in the tight depths of her body. Released himself within her body. He had seen Serena's warm supple body, touched it, tasted it. He had heard her moans, seen her as she was driven to the edge of madness by estacy.

He has taken two very special things from me. He had taken Serena from me, and he had taken the special moments we'd spent together from me.

Now he shared passion filled nights with her.

I wanted him to die. To die in the most gruesome way possible.

" I will take care of you tonight because your heart is broken... and after tonight for every night on I will serve your needs in her place... I will show that I am far better than she could ever be." Berly mumbled in my ears as she slowly slid down my body, rubbing herself against me in the process.

I did not refuse her. I had no reason to. I was not betraying Serena, she had moved on, now it was my turn to move on, after all my future would be longer than hers. If I did not move on, I had an eternity of pain waiting for me.


	9. Chapter 9: Rivals in Love

**Eternal **

Summary: In the underworld Vampires are the strongest breeds. A pure blood vampire is the most powerful while a un pure blood is beneath them. But what of the half bloods. Serena Tsukino is a human who finds herself in the palace kitchen of the Undead Kingdom. While there she runs across captive humans meant to be meals at the prince's upcoming birthday party. She tries to set them free and gets caught. As a result she gets sent to the prince's court to be killed by the woman loving prince...Will the undead prince Kill the most beautiful woman to ever land in his court or will her charms give her enough time to stake him. READ REVIEW AND FIND OUT IF LOVE CAN TRULY OVERCOME HATE:

_I know its been 4ever, and I am really sorry, I was just waiting for more reviews, but now I realize that your reviews are all I need and I really appreicate your support._

_THank YOu._

**Chapter 9: Rivals in Love**

Serena's P.O.V

Edward did not say anything when I walked out of the palace and headed for the Church.

He did not say anything when I changed Rini and Endy's cloths and took our basket of cakes, nor did he say a word as we headed for the cliff and perched ourself on it to watch the beautiful moon.

He had not said a word as I rushed him out of the palace. He just simply carried on with me.

I knew I had to explain it to him, and soon.

" Can we get closer to the lake mommy?" Endy asked pulling me up higher on the cliff. I smiled at him and complied to his request none the less.

We sat on a hight mound on the cliff, the ground was as dark as the heavens from where we were seated. In the sky nothing but the moon shone, there were no stars in the sky today. Just the enchanting moonlight shone from above.

We all sat down on the mat I had brought, I wrapped a blanket around Rini and Endy who were sitting in front of Edward and I.

We were sharing a single blanket. He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned against his shoulder... he deserved a response from me, not after I was going to betray him later on.

"I love you... nothing will change that for me I hope you know that." I nodded felling his gentle lips on my head as he kissed me.

We sat there for an hour waiting for the full moon festival to begin.

Others came, there were at least three mats perched somewhere close to ours, and we could see several others further away.

We ate cakes and sat down moments before the festival begin.

During the festival, the lake glows a beautiful blue, and the sky begins to rain with fallen stars...This year would be the first time I would ever get to see a moon festival. I am almost as exited as the children.

This year was a little different though. When the sky lid up with stars, I felt a tingling sensation deep inside my soul. It was a feeling I usually get when I'm ridden with excitement.

I could barely stop myself from just bursting out in laughter. I did however giggle. Loudly and hysterically.

I was as happy as I had been with Endymion in his kingdom. I was as happy as I'd been when Endy and Rini had been born. The joy of it all just spilled out of me like a overflown cup.

Endymion took a hold of my hand, where it was resting on the rug, behind Endy and Rini. I resisted the urge to look at him, if I did I would not be able to handle the look in his eyes...the passion...the promise...and the knowing.

The knowing that no matter how far...or how hard I ran...he would always be there...right besides me...and I would never be able to forget him.

Not when I bore his semblance.

I did not pull my hand away. In part because I did not want to raise any unnecessary conflicts with him. And partly because I took comfort from his touch.

I knew I shouldn't have.

I was trying to get away from him. Not get addicted to him by further insisting upon his touch. I was trying to forget his touch...It had been over eight years and I still couldn't forget his touch.

The night went on with us sitting like that. Rini and Endy fell asleep on the rug...curled up together. I covered them with a blanket and sat there watching the last of the stars fall.

I was extremely tired...I ended up falling asleep before the rising of the sun...I did not want to. Falling asleep meant being left vulnurable to Endymion in his domain; night.

The clattering of pans and humming woke me up.

To the sight of Endymion's beautiful face hovering over mine...his lips turned upwards in a solemn smile...his eyes fully concentrated on me...

I almost believed we were back at his kingdom...that I had never left him. And that the two snoring sounds besides me were in-fact our children. Children we'd raised together.

"Morning love..." He whispered in my ears, sending chills down my spine.

"Uhh!" My moan was loud, and it was more a sigh than a moan. But it evoked a broader smile on his face.

"How do you feel..." Endymion edged close to me...kissing my forehead...then my cheeks..and edging even closer to my lips.

I wanted to turn away.

I need to turn away..

But his lips...I was going to come back...I could get back to him.

With just one kiss, I would revert back to how it was. I could be with Endymion again and this time forever...but that was just a dream.

I could not have Endymion forever.

I was human...He was immortal.

I was a simple farm girl...he was a prince.

"Get off of me Endymion." I whispered back with his lips mere inches away from mine. I could feel the warmth of his breath against my face.

"It could be better again...We could go back...I want to go back..."Endymion looked at me and smiled, moving slightly away to give us space to breath without the threat of our lips colliding together.

"...I have Edward..." I whispered back at him.

"I want you back...I yearn for your touch...for you...for them...I lov..." I placed a hand on his lips and shushed him, shaking my head to assure him that I did not want to know.

"Edward asked me to marry him..." The look in Endymion's eyes ripped at my soul. I did not want to have to let him know this...not now. Not like this...but I had to. He was about to tell me the one thing that would make me leave Edward and all of his kindness behind yet again for him, the one man I could never have.

"And I agreed." The look in his eyes, brought tears to mine. I cried... Lying there beneath him, I let the tears spill out of my eyes. Grasping my mouth with my hands to prevent any unnecessary noise from escaping me.

"I see." His voice took on that cool, acidic tone of his. He leaned over and kissed my hands...still covering my mouth.

"I will not give you up...Edward will not take you and my children from me Serena. I will rip him apart piece by piece first before I even consider giving you up yo him...Beware. If you place him in this situation then you are risking his life, not me. You are mine. And it is far about time that you realized that I have no intention of letting what is mine go." He vanished before I could respond. Leaving me on the bed with more tears in my eyes.

I turned, facing the sleeping Rini and Endy taking comfort in their presence. But the anguish in her heart could not lightly be assuaged.

*****************************************

I will give you guys a treat for your support...I will update multiple chps....Hope you enjoy them....

ps. The Vampire King is about to get some serious supernatural competition.... ^_* (Evil laugh)


	10. Chapter 10: MEN

**Eternal **

Summary: In the underworld Vampires are the strongest breeds. A pure blood vampire is the most powerful while a un pure blood is beneath them. But what of the half bloods. Serena Tsukino is a human who finds herself in the palace kitchen of the Undead Kingdom. While there she runs across captive humans meant to be meals at the prince's upcoming birthday party. She tries to set them free and gets caught. As a result she gets sent to the prince's court to be killed by the woman loving prince...Will the undead prince Kill the most beautiful woman to ever land in his court or will her charms give her enough time to stake him. READ REVIEW AND FIND OUT IF LOVE CAN TRULY OVERCOME HATE:

_I know its been 4ever, and I am really sorry, I was just waiting for more reviews, but now I realize that your reviews are all I need and I really appreicate your support._

_THank YOu._

**Chapter 10: Men**

3 Hours Later

Edward nocked on my door. I had gotten up two hours earlier my eyes swollen to get ready for the day. Rini and Endy had woken up only about half an hour ago and were running around.

I answered the door, a smile on my face.

"How are you...I know its sudden...but I was wondering if you would like to meet my sister...she heard about the wedding and she wants to meet you." His nervous smile had me laughing.

"So soon?" He nodded.

"News travels through the winds to her." I nodded agreeing to meet her at noon. I wasn't sure if I should bring Endy and Rini with me, but he assured me that it would be completely fine. That his mother wanted to know all of us. And since the children were so adorable, he was certain she would love them.

I avoided the quarters where Endymion and his companions were lounging in, pleading one of the other maids to take those room and I would take theirs.

I heard a bunch of maids comment of the beautiful men and women taking refuge there. And on the especially single dark prince who kept giving them sideways glances everytime they entered the room.

I left the palace an hour before noon to get myself and the kids ready for the evening. I had every intention of returning back by night fall to finish the minor works.

Rini and Endy bathed together then commenced with dressing while I bathed. I came out of the bath to find them a complete mess. Rini was wearing half her cloths half Endy's cloths and he was unable to place his cloths on the right way.

I struggled to fix their cloths knowing that Edward was on his way to pick us up. A nock on the door had me jumping. I quickly finished fixing their cloths and was about to wear mine, but decided to get the door and have Edward watch them while I clothed.

I opened the door and held my breath in.

Instead of Edward, Edymion stood there.

His eyes were fixed on my barely clothed body, wet hair and wet skin. I blushed and moved the towel further up my bother to conceal myself from him.

He was about to smile when his eyes landed on the two figures behind me. Two figures that looked dressed up and ready for some special event.

His face went dark.

"Are you getting married today?" The roar left his mouth and had both Rini and Endy staring up at him wide eyed. I looked at him, slightly annoyed at his show of anger in front of them. I was about to slam the door in front of his face when Edward came up.

"Not today, but soon enough. Serena are you ready yet?" I forced my eyes away from Endymion to look at him and shake my head at him.

"Give me a minute." I forced my eyes back at Endymion clearly warning him to be nice. I did not want to leave them there alone. Endymion was an immortal and Edward was human...he could kill him...but he wouldn't. I knew he wouldn't...I hoped.

I returned in the room to change cloths quickly before coming back out with Endy and Rini. To find Endymiona and Edward held up in a glaring contest.

"Mother...if you marry Edward, does that make him out father?" Endy's question sent both men's eyes from each other to me. I shrank back, not certain of the answer.

I could not deny Endymion the right to fatherhood...but neither could I refuse Edward the right to a family he so rightly deserved.

"Hopefully when your mother and I marry, you all will be mine to love and care for." Edward replied looking into my eyes with a smile in his.

"Not if I can help it." Endymion replied staring in my eyes determinedly. The passion and determination in his eyes had me shivering and returning my nervous gaze back to Edward's much more calmer and peaceful one.

He was not going to give us up. He was determined to have me and his children back...but he would have to sacrifice his people for me...and I could not be that selfish.

Edward and I took a short ride to his sister's mansion in the cubicle he had prepared for us. Thankfully Rini and Endy were too busy playing around and did not raise any questions concerning the previous events that had occurred.

I found myself grateful for their distraction and relished in the understanding comfort that Edward offered by not raising any more pressing questions about my seemingly strange 'relationship' with Endymion...the Dark Lord.

Edward's sister was a kind soul. She had the presence of a goddess, sitting in a beautiful tea parlor clad in all white. Her red hair flowing behind her like a stream of fire.

She looked at me, and even before I offered my greeting she smiled, kissing me on the cheeks lightly.

"My, Edward. You were right. She is a special one." I blushed seeing a smile engulf Edward's face as he introduced me to his sister Annabelle. Edward's sister was a true beauty. Her dark auburn hair fell around her face in a relaxed fashion.

There was no sign of wrinkles anywhere on her face. Her skin was as smooth as porcelain, her voice as soft as a siren's. I couldn't help but listen to her passionately.

She adored Rini and Endy...but rather from a distant. I could tell that she did not truly like their presence, but was never-the-less attempting to be courteous around them. I did not like that fact.

Nor did Rini and Endy. They were quite for the most part, but I could tell they were uncomfortable with her and they did not like her presence any more than she did theirs.

By the end of the evening, Annabelle or Bella, and I were practically best friends. She was a kind and understanding woman. Far too understanding for my comfort to be honest.

I knew she fully understood my situation. And from the way she kept her assertive eyes on the twins, I could tell that she knew they weren't Edward's and that whomever's they were...was still making his presence known in my life.

I did not want to cheat her brother. But I could not refuse nor refute what had happened in my past. I would not want to.

"How old are your children dear?" Edward had left to attend to a situation in his office. A maid had arrived informing him that he had a visitor. His sister had immediately ordered him out to take care of the "nuisance"

"We'll be eight soon." Rini answered, not meeting the woman's eyes as she spoke.

"And who's their father?" I could feel both Rini and Endy's eyes on me, waiting for me to admit outloud the one thing I did not want to have to face.

A loud crashing sound from upstairs had us all turning towards the door Edward had gone through.

I turned around to look at Bella...she was gone. I sprang up and turned to towards the door already heading that way when I saw her opening the door and stepping out.

I hadn't seen her walk by me, nor had I heard the door open...but now she was gone.

I got up and followed her, the twins behind me. Bella moved like air, I did not hear her footsteps at all, I just saw her in front of me one moment, then a few paces away the next.

I did not think to question her supernatural movements. I had experienced too much unnatural in my life to question anything strange.

Besides,it was highly unlikely that Edward was supernatural. He was the most normal man I have ever met.

We arrived to Edward's office to find him up against the wall with Endymion's hands wrapped about his throat. Edward's face was turning a variety of shades.

Appalled, I just stood at the entrance frozen in fear.

"What is the meaning of this?" My voice came out a mere whisper. But Endymion and Edward both took notice. Endymion's hands tightened on Edward's throat.

"Release him...Let him go now you egoistical pig-headed...fool." I screamed. Endymion gave a final squeeze then released Edward who went sliding to the ground. His sister appearing besides him crouching to check on him. I looked at Endymion satisfied that his sister would look after him while I dealt with this...

"Why are you here?" I glared at him.

"I came to talk to that...but the arrogant fool has a tongue that is beyond my capability to deal with." Endymion moved closer to me, I took a step back knowing full well that he was about to embrace me and in the process shattering every wall I had erected against him.

"You do not need to talk to him. You have ruined my evening, possibly injured Edward...Endymion please leave." I murmured.

"I will not leave...not without you." His voice was strong, determined and definite. I glared up at him waiting, then heard Edward's dry cough. I stool a glance his way and saw his head resting on his sister's lap as she soothingly calmed him. I sighed and turned away, making sure to somehow thank both Edward and his sister as well as apologize for Endymion's idiotic behavior.

I did not speak to him. I simply marched downstairs, stomping to get to Endy and Rini in the waiting room.

All the while Endymion kept pace with me, without even trying to. I took Endy but he had Rini at hand before I could get her.

Meeting his eyes, I saw the resolution embedded in his gaze and glowered accepting that momentary defeat. I just wanted to be back at the safety of the church and in the comfort of my bed.

I marched out of Edward's mansion entering into the waiting carriage. Endymion sliding in after handing me Rini.

"You should have known better." He murmured after a while. I ignored him, keeping my eyes on the twins as they played across from each other.

"I warned you not to play with me. I will not relinquish my claim on you." He said fully staring at me, then at the twins.

"We are not yours to relinquish." I spat back at him.

"Don't play at that. You and the children are mine...and I will die before I loose you to another man." His voice became cold, angry and determined. Both Rini and Endy stopped their playing to look at his darkening face, then turn towards mine.

"We shall see about that. I love Edward, and I intend to marry him, despite your interference."

"We shall not see about anything. You neither love him, nor will you give my children away to another man Serenity. If you are so bend on leaving me then leave. but My Children stay." His rage rippled through the small space of the carriage and hit me like a cold gust of wind.

I wanted to glare at him, but before I could regain my focus he was gone, and so was Rini and Endy. Panic strode me. I nearly stopped breathing when Endymion's voice broke through my mind.

Calm down... I am not kidding. I have no intention of loosing my children to another man... We need to talk.

I sighed, still frustrated but calmed now.

He sent me an image of where he was with the kids. He was back at the palace. Just a few hours ride away.

I instructed the driver to head for the palace instead.

*****************************************

I will give you guys a treat for your support...I will update multiple chps....Hope you enjoy them....

ps. The Vampire King is about to get some serious supernatural competition.... in LOVE ^_* (Evil laugh)


	11. Chapter 11: Set in Motion

**Eternal **

Summary: In the underworld Vampires are the strongest breeds. A pure blood vampire is the most powerful while a un pure blood is beneath them. But what of the half bloods. Serena Tsukino is a human who finds herself in the palace kitchen of the Undead Kingdom. While there she runs across captive humans meant to be meals at the prince's upcoming birthday party. She tries to set them free and gets caught. As a result she gets sent to the prince's court to be killed by the woman loving prince...Will the undead prince Kill the most beautiful woman to ever land in his court or will her charms give her enough time to stake him. READ REVIEW AND FIND OUT IF LOVE CAN TRULY OVERCOME HATE:

**Chapter 11: Set in Motion **

Endymion was waiting for me in his lounge. The others all sprawled at every corner of the room, taking comfort in their partner's arms. I got a glimpse of Raye and Jediet caught up in a an embrace, their lips roaming each other's faces to the left. I looked at where Endymion was, hoping that neither Rini nor Endy were bearing witness to that little display of primal lust.

They were not in the room.

"They are asleep. I had a maid bath and feed them before taking them to bed." I did not let myself think too much at that idea; I did not want to know which of the maids, Endymion had compelled to _feed_ my children, besides the tone of his voice was openly challenging me to cause a scuffle over what he sees as the children's _rights to his heritage_. When it was clear that I had no intention of raising any conflicts, he met my eyes beckoning me forward.

"I find your behavior completely unacceptable." I screamed at him, paying nor mind to the other occupants of the room.

"My behavior. You were trying to give my children away to another man...after hiding them from me." He roared back at me getting angry along with me.

" They are mine as well, and seeing as how I not only brought them into this world, but raised them. I would have more say on who I want them to call a father." His eyes took on a murderous glint. The others in the room sensing his anger began to tense up.

" Don't bring that tone with me Serenity. They are as much mine as yours and you will not have another man raising them." Darien glared.

"Don't tell me what tone I can or cannot bring to you. I need to set some ground rules. You obviously think that you can rule our lives as you do your people. We are not your servants and I am not your lover."

"You mean _we_ need to set some ground rules." Darien rose from his seat and came up to me. I turned around avoiding his scorching eyes and saw that all the other couples in the room were looking at us their eyes curiously fixated on our current issue.

Smiles brightening their faces.

Darien took notice as well and took a hold of my elbow, dragging me into his private quarter for a seemingly secluded chat...although with vampires in the other room, that would be completely useless.

"You cannot let Edward take the children." Endymion proclaimed even before we entered the room.

"They will live with me..."

"On occasion, they will be staying with me and mine as well."

"You cannot refuse them the right to call Edward father if they desire." His face twisted into an angry scowled, but I ignored it waiting for him to agree.

"They will not...but I agree to that...however, you will not deny them my heritage." I frowned, knowing full well what he meant by his heritage-blood, battle, and royalty.

"Perhaps..." He shook his head at that.

"Agree or I refute my earlier agreement about them calling Edward father."

"Fine...but you will not take them from me without permission, like you did today." He nodded and we continued on our does and don'ts. Coming to a series of conflicts, that we had had to place on hold so as to move on to the next one.

By the end of our conversation, Endymion was angry, his eyes intense and his chest puffed up. My face had taken on a red sheen, eyes huge, bright and blurry with un-spilled tears.

"Answer me?" Endymion murmured, looking at me I kept my eyes locked to his, but refused to let him know his most pressing question.

"Why did you leave me?" He asked again.

"I couldn't take it anymore...you, the idea of us. You were going to live for eternity, forever young and beautiful, and I would age with the passage of time...how would we work. I would die and you would move on to the next woman." My throat clogged and the words barely left my lips. Endymion's face softened and he moved coming to crouch right in front of me and taking my face into his hands to look into my eyes.

"You know that would never happen. I love you. It would not have mattered to me what your age was. Nor would I have cared how you looked in fifty human years... I love you Serena, you the feisty woman with the feistiest nerve, the woman who not only attempted to starve me, but in the process stole my heart with nothing more the honest truth of your lips. The woman who bore me children." His face softened at that. "and risked my wrath by running away with them." A devilishly cruel grin encased his face replacing the kindness of the earlier one.

"You serena, not your face, nor your beauty." He moved to kiss me, but I pulled my head backwards avoiding his eyes knowing full well the hurt that I had just invoked in him.

"But I would have died."

"Then I would have joined you... I would have joined you in death. Besides you know I would not have allowed it to happen. I would have eventually found a way to turn you, then we would forever be together." He kissed my forehead, sending a shiver down my spine. I could remember all of his tenderness from that one act of kindness, I was being plunged into nostalgia all over again and I could not take his nearness anymore. I would break.

I would give into him.

I needed to leave.

"I need to go...Get the kids we need to leave. Its almost dawn." I murmured getting up and heading towards the bed where my children lay sleeping.

Rini and Endy were sleeping on his massive bed, the covers nearly swallowing their tiny bodies.

A flash of what would have been, had I staid with Endymion ran through my mind.

This would have been a typical occurrence, Endymion, Rini, me and Endymion all together in one bed, sharing a bed, waking up together, taking solace in each other's arms. Relishing in the feel of each other's nearness, rather than running away from that very comfort.

"No you don't. Its far too late in the night for anyone to at the palace to be able to get you home. The others have left the hall, and I will not relinquish you to the hold of that Edward today..."

"Endymion." My voice became a tone of tirade and plea all in one.

He took my hand and led my tired body towards the bed.

"Stay the night Serena. Nothing will happen. I just need to have this happen once, to have all of you under my wing if not for eternity then at least for once. Please...for me." I nodded letting myself be defeated by his gentle plea. I climbed into his huge bed, resting besides Endy, he climbed on the otherside placing himself besides Rini. The twins were inside facing each other, curled up, making a small ball next to each other.

Endymion's hands drifted to my hair and he gently began to play with it. The same way he often did back then right after we finished making love. The motion was comforting and often sent me asleep fast.

I turned my head towards him and smiled gently at him taking notice of the fact that he was leaning on his elbow, looking down at us with some unknown emotion etched deeply into his eyes.

I feel asleep without thinking twice about the fact that this was Endymion and that only moments ago he had sworn to steal me away from Edward.

Or that I was engaged to another man.

I woke up alone in bed, I couldn't remember where I was until the scent of his skin hit him hard on and my body began to heat up. I got up and took the covers off of me, looking around at the room.

I heard noise in the bathroom and got up, fully clothed.

"Endymion?" A maid ran out her head bowed.

"No ma'am...um he is..."She took a quick look into the bathroom and blushed furiously before looking back at me, bowing down and rushing back into the bathroom where a series of plashes and giggles accompanied her entrance.

A part of me was disgusted, another part was angry.

How dare he.

In my presence.

While I slept in his bed.

I stormed into the bathing room.

Endymion was seated in a huge pool, and several young maids, _new_ maids were sprawled around him slowly and jovially bathing him.

The Bastard.

"Where are they?" I asked, meeting his smug gaze with a frosty one of my own. Endymion shrugged his shoulders at me, shaking his head from side.

"I sent them off with Malachite to a little hunting trip...they need the practice...lots of it." He shrugged and I nodded moving towards the door.

"Join me!" His mock invitation sent my blood boiling. I turned around to glare at him intently.

"No. I'd much rather be with Edward... When Endy and Rini return please make sure that a maid accompanies them to Edward's place, I'll be there for the duration of the month...until the wedding in fact." I smiled back at him, seeing the red anger returning to his face.

Knowing exactly what I intended to do at Edward's until the children returned...much later as I was certain Malachite had no intention of returning back anytime before nightfall.

He loved his hunting far too much.

"There will be no wedding." Endymion retorted.

"We shall see. I am certain that once he claims be, the magistrate would see it fit to allow us to wed, after all a mother of three with no male figure will be shunned as a whore and I certainly would not want that to happen to me."He raised a brow at me,

"mother of _three_?" I smiled at his question.

"Well I am certain Edward wants children." I murmured, standing back as he rose from the bath sending water splashing everywhere and causing the girls to shriek...some in fear others in excitement.

He glared and them and sent them out by pointing towards the door, they all ran out afraid. He got out of the tub, fully unashamed of his nudity.

Endymion walked towards me...coming closer and closer until I was placed between him and the bathroom wall, the door to my right.

His hard, naked, masculine and tense body trapping me there. He lifted my head with his hands forcing me to meet his cold unfriendly eyes.

That look I knew too well, it was a look I had not been introduced to before, but had seen him direct it towards his enemies, causing them to shrivel under it.

I was somewhat frightened by the threat the look presented, but not frightened enough to let him know.

"_You are not having his children_." His voice was barely a whisper, but it was laced with so much ice that I shivered at the very thought of what he intended to do.

"It is inevitable when a man and a woman come together then..." He placed a hand over my mouth and moved even closer towards me, sending his thick masculine body right against my clothed shivering one. Making his tick malehood press against my stomach.

"Nothing but this..." He nudged his body towards me, making his shaft rub against my stomach..."is going to enter yours." He released me. Vanishing from my presence. I fell to the floor, shaken up.

Both from the fear and from the uncontrollable wanting that was sending liquid fire pooling between my legs.

"If I know Endymion like I do, he would be on his way to castrate that friend of yours." Amy's soft voice sounded from besides me. I looked up and saw her bright blue eyes looking down at me. A gentle smile decorating her pixie like face.

"How did you..."

"I saw a bunch of maids running out of here like a demon was sent loose and I got suspicious remembering the condition under which Endymion left here in pursuit of you yesterday." She took my hand and picked me up.

"Let us go before he does too much damage." Amy came up to me taking my hand, in preparation to teleport me away. *****************************************

It might take some time before I update.

I am trying to recheck my chapters and make sure that they don't transition too fast...Hope you can wait for it...its going to be good.

Endymion's about to meet his match....


	12. Chapter 12: Wedding Jitters

**Eternal Life of the Undead**

**Black Daimond:**

Summary: In the underworld Vampires are the strongest breeds. A pure blood vampire is the most powerful while a un pure blood is beneath them. But what of the half bloods. Serena Tsukino is a human who finds herself in the palace kitchen of the Undead Kingdom. While there she runs across captive humans meant to be meals at the prince's upcoming birthday party. She tries to set them free and gets caught. As a result she gets sent to the prince's court to be killed by the woman loving prince...Will the undead prince Kill the most beautiful woman to ever land in his court or will her charms give her enough time to stake him. READ REVIEW AND FIND OUT IF LOVE CAN TRULY OVERCOME HATE:

Thank u all 4 Review. I had a block, but I think my mind starting to work again.

If my work seems bland let me know : )

(stopped reading and suddenly I couldn't even think straight)

**Chapter 12: Wedding Jitters**

We appeared in Edward's home, with half of his staff gathered around his office door, a few of his older maids sniffling to the side. I struggled through them, fighting for a path to the otherside. Where Edward stood with Endymion, both bloodied and huffing at the top of their lungs.

Both looking extremely haggard. Endymion with his fangs and claws out, his eyes a bloody red. Edward...pale-almost white- eyes a startling silver-that I would not have noticed had I not been looking at his face. His hair also had streaks of silver etched into them...He was not Edward...not the Edward I was used to.

"Well...I'm certain that she does not know this side of you." Edward looked at me, and then turned to face his staff dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

They all scrambled away, literary, they all took of in different directions without even a hint of hesitation.

"What is going on here?" My voice, surprisingly was extremely reasonable. It held no hint of anger, shock or fear. I guess I was getting accustomed to Endymion's tantrums and the whole supernatural world. The fact that my fiance is a...whatever he was, in no way surprised me now.

"We were talking." Edward said, readjusting his shirt and moving away from Endymion to approach me.

His face was still ghost white pale, his eyes silver and his hair streaked with silver strands.

I moved away from him. Raising a brow at him. He opened his mouth to say more, but I stopped him.

"Don't... Don't... I do not want to hear it...just...let me speak." I marched right up to Endymion, slapped him right across the face, before I delivered the same powerful blow to Edward.

"Yes, I _loved_ you, and perhaps I still _love_ you, but I made a promise and I shall not go back on it." I turned towards Edward after I had reprimanded Endymion. Leaving him little room to argue.

"I do love you, weather that love is romantic or not is another matter. If you are willing then you may marry me as soon as next week." Edward's features returned to normal, I would inquire into the matter later when we were alone.

I walked away from them both, taking to the stairs without so much as a second thought. My mind was set, I was bound on taking control of my life. Edward would provide me with stability and at the same time fend off my craving for Endymion.

I would survive.

And so will he.

After all he had all those women to his disposal.

The whole entire week, Endymion had been absent. He did not attempt to prevent the wedding or harm Edward; not that he could considering Edward too was a supernatural creature-A vampire with no clan.

Rini and Endy spent a lot of their time at the castle with Endymion's crew hunting, learning and growing.

They enjoyed the company of those like them, and the vampires were fascinated by them. It was wonderful seeing them so comfortable without having to hide anything from anyone.

But Edward was a vampire too and they would feel just as comfortable and in place with him...at least that is what she has tried to convince herself of.

She knew that they would never feel this away around any other creature no matter how similar to them.

These were Endymion's closest companions, the people he trusted the most, and having his blood in their veins made them somewhat attached to his people.

"Are you sure you want to go through this...the wedding is tomorrow, and everything has been prepared." Edward was standing behind me, his hands on my shoulder kissing me gently on the side of my face.

Edward's pale skin was clearly outlined next to my tanned one. His pale skin was nothing like Endymion's pale skin either.

"I need this Edward." I muttered slowly, touching his hands with mines.

"Need, perhaps. Want...now that is something else. You are very special Serena...so very special...that man does not deserve you." I wanted to correct that. To tell Edward that it is I who did not deserve him, but Edward was doing me such a large favor I could not let him know the depths of my passion for another man.

"Please forgive me, I know that I am cheating you and I am..." He placed a hand on my lips and smiled at me through the mirror.

"I understand you will never love me the way you love him. And trust me when I say that we are both cheating each other in this....Serena because I trust and love you, I want to be honest. I need to tell you why I..." This time it was my turn to stop him from speaking. I turned around and kissed him hard on the mouth.

The feel of his mouth was soft against mines, delicious and delicate. But...not satisfactory. Not like...NO I refuse to allow myself to think like that.

Our kiss lasted a while longer before I pulled away. Edward caressed my hair, still smiling at me.

"I am not as honorable as you think me to be. I have my own agenda in this marriage and if you are fine with it then so am I." I did not mind.

"It is a marriage of conveniance Edward, and I will not want you to do anything but..."I could not bring myself to finish that last part, Edward was my escape from my demonds on the outside...but those that dwell within were not going anywhere anytime soon.

"you want me to keep Endymion away. Because with me around, he will have to give you up." The tears that dangled at the corner of my eyes did not have a chance to spill forth because Edward came over and wiped the tear away with the pad of his tumb, and ever so gently he kissed my eyes closed.

We stood there for some time, just staring at each other, waiting for things to change. For our reasons for this union to dissapear so that we can both return to our original lives.

But nothing changed, Endymion was still going to demand that I return to him, and he would not stop at nothing to get me back if I yielded the slightest bit to his whim. And I would give in to him if left to my own device. Edward will make sure that I will not be left to my own devices.

* * *

"She will not marry him!" The exclamation had several individuals turning their head towards the speaker.

"She sure seems bent on it." Mina said, while lying down on a soft couch gently playing with Malachite's silver hair, Malachite who was seated on the floor beneath her couch had his head against her arm, and his eyes were closed shut.

"She is only marrying him to get away from me... but that will not discourage me. It will only make me far more determined to get her back. She cannot get away." I screamed and turned the window and glared at world outside.

"She can, and she might. Serena is a very smart young woman, and so is Edward. If she does marry him...she will get away from you. He is not human, and I am certain whatever he is...whereever he comes from...you will be powerless to stop him if he takes her away." Amy gently chided to him, her voice compelling and reasonable as always. I turned to look at her, her calcutating gaze turning away from me to stare at Zoicite who was keeping a piece of fruit away from her outsreatched hand.

She rose slightly to get the apple, but he pulled it further away. When she attempted to go for it again, he moved it away and she went after it wherever he took the apple. She was sitting next to him one moment, then on him the next, she tried to get the apple which had fallen away when she takled him, but he got to it first and took a bite of it, then presented the bitten apple to her.

Amy looked at him, then the apple and instead of going for the remaining apple, she went for the piece in his mouth.

"Whatever you do Endymion, you must not allow Serena to be with that man." Amy sat in Zoicite's arms the book in her hands had been the center of her focus moments earlier.

* * *

THANK 4 READING

Hope you enjoyed it

ps. if you like my fanfics visit my website: .com/

Its a working progress but I plan or putting some original work up soon.


	13. Chapter 13: More than Jitters

**Eternal: Life of the Undead**

Summary: In the underworld Vampires are the strongest breeds. A pure blood vampire is the most powerful while a un pure blood is beneath them. But what of the half bloods. Serena Tsukino is a human who finds herself in the palace kitchen of the Undead Kingdom. While there she runs across captive humans meant to be meals at the prince's upcoming birthday party. She tries to set them free and gets caught. As a result she gets sent to the prince's court to be killed by the woman loving prince...Will the undead prince Kill the most beautiful woman to ever land in his court or will her charms give her enough time to stake him. READ REVIEW AND FIND OUT IF LOVE CAN TRULY OVERCOME HATE:

**Chapter 13: More than Jitters**

I turned around, watching as the dress swirled around my feet. The pure white soft woolen dress was the most beautiful gown I had ever seen, and the ribbons in my hair fell gently behind me intertwined with my hair.

I stared at the woman in the mirror and she stared back, her soft curled golden tresses falling over her forehead and the remainder of her golden curls held away from her face by two beautiful daimond hair bands.

Her eyes were a beautiful sky blue, and rimmed with unshed tears.

"You look marvelous. I am certain that Edward will fall head over hills all over again once he sees you in that dress. You look like an angel Serena." The tears I had been holding back came down upresedently, they poured down my face like a river.

I flopped down to the ground, the dress forming a circle of white clouds around me. And a whole new wave of hysterical tears assaulted me. Bella sat besides me and hugged me to her.

"I love Edward very much Serena and I want what is best for him, but I really doubt these are simply wedding jitter. You love Endymion, and you will continue to love him forever. Neither Edward nor any other man will be able to take that away from you and unless you intend to suffer for the remainder of eternity, I will suggest that you not go through with this marriage. Endymion loves you, and I think he will end up doing something drastic to keep Edward from you. And I cannot allow that." I could not stop crying to respond to her obvious threat to Endymion's well-being. I know that Bella loves Edward.

Of course I would not love any other but Endymion for the rest of my days. But how can I be so selfish and take him away from his people.

And how can I ignore how I felt at home with Edward and Bella. That nostalgic feeling being around their company evoked in me. I felt more at home with them than I did with anyone, including Endymion.

I might not be able to take Endymion out of my hearth, but at least I would be able to live without him if I married Edward, which is more than I can hope for with any other man.

The wedding was a few days away, and while I was not yet certain if Endymion was any real threat to Edward, I knew that he would be unable to stop me from marrying Edward. My mind was set and no matter what happened I would end up marrying Edward.

"Be careful who you choose to spend eternity with Serena. It is a long time to devote to a man you neither love nor will grow to love, especially if you will have to spend it watching the man you love be with someone else." Her words seemed to be based on experience and I was not certain if I should heed her words or sympathize with her.

"I belong with you and Edward." My voice finally came and I was able to speak to her. She nodded, gently shifting my hair away from my eyes and smiling gently at me.

"You do. More than you know..." She looked at me, tears falling down her face.

"You belong with us, and that is why Edward wants you Serena. It is our duty to protect yours and Edward feels as if we have failed... Serenity you need to know something and I cannot reveal it to you, what I can tell you is, if you want to keep your children then leave Edward. Leave as soon as you can. Leave and do not return." The fear and tears in her voice forced me to listen, I knew full well that I should listen to her, Bella did not seem like the type of woman to exagerate things or lie, but Edward did not seem like a bad person either. He was king and charming and he did so much for my sake, how could I trust that he wanted to harm my children.

"We are not as we seem, and you already know that, you've seen him when his temper is raised." I shuddered, remembering that day when Endymion had confronted Edward and the conflict that had presided.

"He wants you and will do whatever it takes to protect you...but your children...they are of mixed blood, they will taint the bloodlines and he cannot allow that to happen. Endymion's children are...to be removed from the picture. And I cannot sit bye and allow him to kill innocent young children." Kill children. Kill my chidren. Kill mine and Endymion's children. Why would Edward want to kill our children, Rini and Endy were a god sent, they are the most wonderful kids in the world.

Why would Edward want to kill them.

The very idea.

I rose to my feet and rushed to the door leaving her behind. Rini and Endy. I had to make sure that they are all right, make sure that.

"Serena...what is the matter? Why in such a hurry?" I nearly died when I heard Edward's voice behind me. I stopped dead and turned around to face him. He was standing at the top of the stairs I had descended moments earlier.

"I...I need to be alone right now...I am just so uncertain and I need to see Rini and Endy and just let them know what is going on." I hoped that the tears in my eyes and the shakiness of my voice would seem as nothing more than simple results of my crying from wedding jitters.

"Well, the dress is a perfect fit I see." I looked down at the dress that was dragging on the ground and lifted it up in one hand and tried to smile at him.

He descended the stairs one at a time, his eyes never once leaving mine even when he stood in front of me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I know it is badluck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, but...you look stunning and I have a feeling that luck is with me." I smiled up at him slowly, not certain if I could keep up with the smiles, but when I looked at him, his face was gentle, his eyes clear of any hidden intent and just purely gay.

"Well go to them, they are with their father I presume. But you might want to change before you leave." I looked down at my gown one last time and nodded. He smiled and turned away heading back up the stairs, back into the room he had exited from.

Without a second thought I rushed for the door, not caring at all that my dress might get dirty on the way to the castle, and that I might look a spectacle running around town in a wedding dress.

***********

When I reached the castle, I was out of breath, my hair in utter disarray and I looked nothing short of a mad woman. But thankfully no one bothered to stop me as I threated my way through the common hall, the mess hall and up to the guest hall.

I knew that they would all be gathered in Endymion's quarters so I waisted no time at all getting there.

When I burst through the doors, I searched around wildly for any signs of them.

"Serena! Are you alright?" Lita was besides me beforer I took the second step into the room, and her arms were around me moments later, saving me from a tumble head first into the ground.

"Serena. What is the matter?" This time it was Raye who came forth, I was already on the ground and the tears which had been falling since I left Edward's mansion came down as intensly as the first time again.

"What is wrong with her?" I could barely see through the tears now, but I still recognized Malachite's voice.

The tears just kept coming, I could no longer speak at all because my breath was coming out in harsh gasps. I wanted to ask where my children were, but I could not I was crying so hard.

"Take her to the bedroom until she calms down." Malachite said. Someone lifted me up and carried me into Endymion's bedroom. I grabbed onto the person's hand when they tried to leave me. It was Nephrite. He paused for a moment to look at me.

"Calm down dear. Nothing can harm you here. We will send for Endymion immediately, he took the kids out for some practice." I let my hand fall away at that. If I was certain of nothing else in the world I would be certain that Endymion would not allow anything to happen to our children.

I turned away from him, curling up into myself and crying some more. Just when I finally began to believe that I was going to make it through my seperation with Endymion, this happens.

How would Edward expect me to handle a seperation with my children. How does he expect me to live without them?

I was lost in my fit of tears, my eyes became so blurry and my head began to hurt so badly I could not hear anything beyond the ringing of my own head.

"What the hell Happened to her?" Endymion's angry voice forced me to my feet. I wanted to see my children, I wanted to be certain that nothing has happened to them. I stumbled to the door, and pried it open.

Rini and Endy came launching themselves at me as soon as the door opened. And I lost my footing, We all went down to the floor. And I began to cry again.

I knew that all of this tearing up was unhealthy for me and I wanted to stop, but the swirl of emotion I was feeling inside had me on the bring of insanity.

"why are you crying mommy?" I kissed them both on the head and ran my hand over their heads trying to get their tangled hair in order and wipe the tears from my eyes at the same time.

"Mommy...why are you so sad." Their voices were muffled against me, and I had to pull slightly away to allow them to breath, though I was certain that neither of them really needed to breath I still wanted them both to take in a deep breath, so that I know they are alive and will continue to remain so.

The fear that had been mauling my insides notched off an bit...I wanted them besides me at all times. To always protect and care for them. Forever.

I wanted them with me forever.

Edward cannot take them away from me.

He cannot.

"Serena... stop your crying." Endymion's voice was tinged with cold bitterness, and somehow it was the most soothing sound I had heard all day. Unfourtunately that made me cry harder, because here I was leaving the man I loved behind for a man who wished to harm my children.

"Serena. You are scaring the children." His voice was closer this time, and I could feel his body behind mines as he lifted me up from the ground. I nodded and wiped the tears away for the hundreth time, and breathed in deeply to prevent anymore tears from falling.

Rini and Endy kept a hold on my dress, and I gave them a shaky smile just to reasure them.

"Rini, Endy go with Malachite your mother needs her rest." They began to let go of my dress, and I felt the strings holding my hearth and my life together slowly breaking away.

I launched forward and grabbed them both, pulling them back and crushing them to me yet again.

"No...No...I..." Endymion nodded, wiping away the single tear that began to fall from my eyes again. I turned away from him to stare at Rini and Endy both of them looking up at me, worry and tears evident in their own faces.

"Why don't you join your mother in the room. You need your rest anyways after that little practice run." He smiled and winked at them to calm them down. With his hands on the small of my back, he led me to the bedroom and for once I did not fight when he urged me to the bed and demanded that I rest.

My head was on the verge of splitting open anyways, plus opening my eyes hurt too much. Rini and Endy were safely in my arms, on both sides of me, safe with Endymion around. I could sleep.

* * *

Things R about to get spicy!

Read and Review

plus visit my site: .

I have a new story up Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

** Eternal **

Summary: In the underworld Vampires are the strongest breeds. A pure blood vampire is the most powerful while a un pure blood is beneath them. But what of the half bloods. Serena Tsukino is a human who finds herself in the palace kitchen of the Undead Kingdom. While there she runs across captive humans meant to be meals at the prince's upcoming birthday party. She tries to set them free and gets caught. As a result she gets sent to the prince's court to be killed by the woman loving prince...Will the undead prince Kill the most beautiful woman to ever land in his court or will her charms give her enough time to stake him. READ REVIEW AND FIND OUT IF LOVE CAN TRULY OVERCOME HATE:

**Chapter 14: Legend of the Lunarians**

"What the hell was that? What did that bastard do to her?" Anger was the least of the emotions I was feeling right now, but it was the only emotion I could manage to control at the moment so I let it out.

"We do not know, she burst trough the doors as if the hounds of hell were in pursuite and began looking for the twins." Mina was already on her feet, trying to calm me down as I paced around on the verge of combusting.

"How do you not know. Did you not think to ask her what was wrong. Or are you all just so used to the sight of a miserable Serena that you did not find anything wrong with the picture. That bastard obviously did something to her...why else would she be here like this?" The anger I was feeling, they were not the intended recipients of it, but I could not leave here and go kill Edward without first making sure that she is all right.

"Calm down. She was in too much of a frenzy for us to talk to, so we took her in the bedroom to calm down before we were going to ask her what happened again." Amy interjected, picking up her little bag and opening her pad book to take note of the events that had transpired. Amy was a sort of chronicler, she recorded everything and anything that happens to take place in her presence. Especially anything dealing with me that happens in her presence.

"Well why did you not ask her what happened?" I asked.

"You came moments after we sent her to your room to rest. And then this took place." Lita said. I wanted to question them further, but I needed to calm down and she needed to rest.

"I will be gone for a while. This Edward...has piqued my interest, and the type of creature I think he is can prove to be a great deal of trouble for us."With that Amy rose to her feet with Zoicite right behind her. She strolled to the door.

The room was in utter silence after their departure, Lita and Nephrite retreated to one of the sofa's and Raye was on the floor with Jediet. Malachite and Mina however were sitting apart from each other, but conversing privately.

"What is is? If you want to say something say it." Malachite hessitated, but Mina did not, she came forth and spoke.

"Amy believes that Edward is not human."

"I already know he is not human. He practically sent me through the walls of his own house with his powers. The man is obviously some form of creature of our world." I sighed and plunged into one of the seats, exasperated.

"Amy believes that he might be a...Moon Walker." Mina's voice vanished to a mere whisper when she mentioned that. As for me, I just stared at her, expecting her to correct my hearing.

"A Moon Walker?" She nodded.

"As in the vampires tainted by the Ancient Lunarians?" She nodded. All vampires of the Noble blood knew of hte Lunarians and the Moon Walkers. Our race has always been enemies of hte Lunarians, those Moon straddlers believed they were the most powerful and the most ancient of Dark Bloodlines, and of course we knew we were. Plus the added fact that they turned some of our own into their minions only highened the tention between our two bloods.

The Moon Walkers are vampires who the Lunarians have tainted with their blood, they were a new race of Vampires, Vampires who were similar to us in everything but the nourishment we ate and the mating traditions, and there's the fact that their blood will kill my king as well.

And Amy suscpected this Edward to be a Moon Walker.

If anyone else had had this suspicion I would have overlooked it immiditately, the Moon Walkers died out when we killed the Lunarians their only link to survival. We made sure that none of them were left.

"Lets presume I do believe that this Edward is a Moon Walker, what does he want with Serena?" Mina immediatly looked away from me, the nervous look on her face clearly a sign that something was definetly wrong.

"Well?" She did not continue, just kept her eyes away from mine, and blocked her mind from my access.

"She thinks the reason Edward wants Serena is because she might be a Moon Walker...or..." Malachite paused for a moment and stared at me intently, almost as if he was assessing my temper. Which I was beggining to loose with each passing second.

"Or what...?" He did not finish his statement and I know whatever he was on the verge of divulging to me would be of great interest to me. If Edward was after Serena because of this, then I need to know what it is and somehow stop him. He was not good for her.

He is the person I will give up Serena to. She could never be happy with someone like Edward.

"Or a Lunarian." I sprang up, the vile word was beyond me. How could that be possible. Serenity, my Serenity one of those bloody damdable creatures. There is no way that my Serenity could be one of those creatures.

"That is not possible... I would have known...Lunarians smell, taste...I would have known. Plus I had taken her blood and she mine. She would have died and so would I if she were Lunarian. Amy must be wrong." Malachite shook her head, turning to Mina for support.

"It explains a lot Endymion. She gave birth to your children. To vampire children. How else could that be possible. Was it not rumored that the Lunarians were amazing healers and bringers of life. That only our two bloodlines can purely mix. And there's the fact that Wiseman wanted her. Why else would that old fool want her. He wanted to be a Moon Walker. And if Serena is a Lunarian, then that most make her the last of her kind." My Serena a Lunarian. A Lunarian, the mother of my children?

I rose from the chair walked to the door and tried to pry it open. Lita's hand rested on mines, when I turned to look at her, the intensity in her eyes was a clear reminder to me that Serena had many loyal friends in the room. Many people willing to protect her if I am not.

Lita released my hand after quickly searching my face.

I walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind me. The sign of Serena in my bed, our two little children protectively lying down around her...I could have broken down in tears if I knew how to cry. But I did not. So I did not cry. Instead I sat down besides her on the ground and stared as she softly breathed in and out.

What am I going to do?

What would it mean if Serena was really a Lunarian. Can I love a Lunarian. How will I live with her, I cannot bring myself to believe that she is Lunarian.

Serena and I had shared blood many times before in the fits of passion, if she was Lunarian her blood would have killed me long ago, and mine would have done the same to her. But we were both still alive, and better off with each other.

"You are not Lunarian love. I cannot believe that I, the Prince of Darkness is capable of loving a Lunarian...or anyone for that matter as I love you. You have caused me so much pain" Her head turned slightly to the side and those beautiful sky blue eyes that held me madly intrall years ago and just hours earlier stared intently into mine with the same kindness and warmth that made me feel mellow.

"I did not mean to hurt you." Fresh tears threatened to spill from her beautiful eyes, and I could not allow that to happen. I loved her far too much to let anything cause her pain.

Standing up I picked up Endy who was lying down next to her and placed him on her other side, next to Rini. I climbed in the bed and took Endy's place. Pulling her closer to me.

"Then why did you leave me?" She tensed up, and I sighed, deciding to let the subject go. There was no point in bringing that up now, she was with me again that was all that mattered.

"I did not want to leave you. I do not want to leave you. But I cannot stay with you Edward..." My blood boiled, that bastard had caused her this pain and it was because of him that...

"What did he do to you? Did he threaten you? I swear I will kill him." Serena cried again, burying her face against my chest.

"Please don't. He did not do anything to me. Edward is a good man and he wants to protect me." Her voice was breaking down again and I knew that the tears would be next so I stopped, breathed in her fresh, beautiful scent and tried again.

"Did he threaten you?" My voice was calmer, and warmer for her sake. She shook her head. But her grip on my shirt tighten.

"He...He will take care of me...He will protect me...but..."She covered her mouth against my chest and I could not bring her to say what she was so afraid of. There was only one thing that would get Serena this upset.

"But he will take them away. Edward does not want the twins around." She nodded, and her tiny little whimpers made me hug her to me and kiss her on the forehead to calm her down.

"He will not harm them. They are mine and therefore he will not be stupid enought to harm them I assure you."

"But I cannot be with them if I am to be with him." I pulled her away slightly to inspect her face.

"Then why be with him. I will gladly lay my life on the line for you Serena. I love you more than life itself so why not be with me. You do love me, I know you do, so please do not...do not..." my voice failed me. I could not speak at all, and my throat was so clogged up with...whatever it was, I could not speak through it.

"I will never leave you Endymion... I will never truly leave you. So just let me...be on my own for a while, let me get my brearings straight. I am not sure about anything Endymion. Everthing feels like its falling apart. I feel like I am not me, there's something going on inside of me and I just need to find out what is wrong with me." I wanted to tell her what might be wrong with her. Why she felt as if she was so...out of place with me and with herself. But how could I explain to the love of my life that we were mortal enemies.

How was I suppose to look at her in the face, promise to love her for eternity and then reveal to her that she is a creature that cannot exist with me.

That we were mortal enemies and our children are in danger from both sides of our families because of thier mixed blood. How could I...

"I love you. You know that right?" I nodded, kissing her upturned lips.

"I know!" She smiled a little, for the first time in a long time, she smiled truly smiled. And I could not help but smile back.

That was my Serena's power, she was capable of making me smile despite the circumstances. I can always be happy with her and I don't want to lose that happiness.

"And you know I have to get away from you to fully understand right. I cannot focus on anything when I am with you. I loose everything to the moments and the happiness and I need to start thinking again, to start feeling something other than hapiness, otherwise I will never find out what I truly am." I nodded, and kissed her again on the lips. This time longer and fully. Relishing in the feel of my tongue in her mouth, and of the feel of her supple body against mines.

"I will allow you to think for the time being...but then after you are done thinking I shall come to reclaim you from that man. Because no one but I can truly make you happy dear and you know that as much as I do." I showered her lips with several more kisses and she sighed against me.

"I know!" Her acknowledgment of the fact had me smiling. I would not loose her. Not to Edward or any other man for that fact. Serena was my other half and I hers and no matter how hard we tried to deny it, the fact would still remain that we belong to each other.

"Do not marry him." I had promised myself I would not ask her to this again, but staring at her, thinking about her belonging to another man even if its for a short time just tore me apart.

Serena turned her face upwards to look at me. The look on her face, the sorrow and grief in her eyes...

Her eyes slowly closed and I thought she was going to agree, but instead her body just went limp against me. I thought for a moment that she might just be very saddened by my request...but then it I noticed it.

Her hearth wasn't beating.

And she was not breathing.

* * *

I wanted to bring a twist into the story....

but it was taking so long...so I might be rushing it a bit...

but trust me....

its amazing, what's coming up!


	15. Chapter 15: Legend of the Sleeper

** Eternal **

Summary: In the underworld Vampires are the strongest breeds. A pure blood vampire is the most powerful while a un pure blood is beneath them. But what of the half bloods. Serena Tsukino is a human who finds herself in the palace kitchen of the Undead Kingdom. While there she runs across captive humans meant to be meals at the prince's upcoming birthday party. She tries to set them free and gets caught. As a result she gets sent to the prince's court to be killed by the woman loving prince...Will the undead prince Kill the most beautiful woman to ever land in his court or will her charms give her enough time to stake him. READ REVIEW AND FIND OUT IF LOVE CAN TRULY OVERCOME HATE:

**Chapter 15: The Sleeper**

"What in the devil's name did you do to her. You god forsaken arse." Darien stormed through Edward's family mansion, sending the furniture and the people flying out of his way.

His rage was so palpable, those who came within a certain distance of him, cowered in fear and going down on their knees in fear.

Edward who was seated in the huge reading room with Bella gently placed his novel to the side before getting up to confront the raging Endymion.

"what the fuck did you do to Serena? She just fainted...what did you do you fiend?" Endymion still holding onto the lifeless Serena glared at Edward sending all of his rage and anger towards him.

Edward rose to his feet and looking as calm as possible, stared at the limp Serena.

"Calm down. She is not yours to keep. Serenity is one of ours. And it is high time that she comes to her own." The look on Endymion's face...the rage. The look he was directing towards Edward would have killed anyone...anyone else weather human or otherwise.-

"What are you rambling about...Lunarian." From the tone of his voice, its obvious that Endymion was attempting to insult Edward and all his kind.

"Serenity is the last of the Lunarians. And we the last of her Blood. And we are dying out. If we die...then the protection that we bear for this world that you call home, vanishes with us. And in order for us to continue surviving, we must have Serenity back." Edward's words were coursing through deaf ears. The only thing that Endymion seemed to be hearing was the words Serenity and Lunarian together.

He knew that his Serenity was a Lunarian...but that did not give Edward the excuse to...

"Why is she dead?"

"She is not dead. Merely slumbering. I cannot explain the situation to you for you are not one of us and it would be futile to try and make you understand."

"You bastard. If you do not explain what is going on this instance...I will tear you limb from limb. And feast on your pulsating hearts." The treat was clear, Endymion's rage was blinding him to his morals. And the violence radiating off of him...

Edward bristled. The presence of such a dangerous male in the presence of his mate...his talons sprang forth and his hair turned snow white as he too took on a fighting stance.

"Gentlemen...let us calm down...this bickering will have to eventually end, seeing as how we are working towards the same goal...somewhat." Bella inserted her body in between Endymion and Edward's. She placed a hand on Edward's chest and another on Endymion's arm to calm them down.

"Place Serenity on the sofa over there so she can rest. And then you may sit so that I can try and make sense of what is happening and what is going to happen." Bella took a seat besides Edward on the twin sofas and he placed his arm around her shoulder leaning her closer to him.

Endymion did as she bade, placing Serena on the large sofa to the side and taking a seat besides her, so that her head rested on his lap.

Once he was settled, he turned awaiting Bella's explanation. She sighed and shrugged her shoulder, as if acknowledging the simple fact that it would be useless to even attempt to save them all the headache by offering Endymion the simple explanation.

"You know how our two beings first started. I presume as a member of the Royal Court you know of the history between our two races?" Endymion nodded.

"Yes. Our races come from two different creatures, your First Mother is none other than Night herself. While ours is Death. And because of our different Origins our races have been at war since the beginning. Both the Lunarian vampires and the Earth Vampires want control over the Night world. The War of Blood Moor two eons ago began when a Lunarian Prince kidnapped a Earth Princess in an attempt to devour her and obtain her powers. And with her death began the life long war between our two races." Bella nodded.

"That is the common story...amongst all Royal families."

"The common story?" Endymion asked.

"The story that was revealed to the us." Edward explained.

"Then what is the actual story and who decided not to reveal it?" Endymion asked.

"The actual story is far more complicated. And it would be simpler showing you than telling you all of it." With that Bella summoned an image of what she was about to explain. The ghosts of the past would whisper to them the history long forgotten.

The It is true that there are two Mothers of the Vampire race. And though both races were known as vampires, they are very different. The Lunarian race was birthed by the Exiled Gods; who having grown lonely in in exiled state of being in the middle of nothingness, chose to create a new race of creatures much like the humans who cast them aside.

Of course the new Deities of this world forbade their mortal followers from encountering the New Race. Fearing that the mortals would refuse them as they did their Old Gods.

The gods delivered torment onto any mortal who would dare seek out the New Race.

But of course despite all of this, there were those few mortals who despite everything, still continue to seek out the New Race. Wanting to...connect to their 'fellow' man.

"There were several groups of mortals who did seek out the New Race, and managed to prosper from their relationship with the New Race. And those people were heavily punished for their crimes." Bella went on to explain further.

"The Atlantians and the Amazoness warriors as well as several Egyptian Pharaohs attempted to use the powers of the New Race for their own good...and for their crimes they were vanquished from the world." Edward pronounced, relieving Bella of having to explain.

"But there were several who managed to go unnoticed. No one is certain as to their actual identities, but they were there. And because of them, the creatures that we are today came to be."

It was the mixing of the blood that angered the gods. For their disobedience, Mother Earth cursed all of her children to a life of Blood...and a destiny of darkness. While the Exiled gods proved to be no more merciful to their own children. Upon them they decided to bestow a cycle of death. Though their children are immortal, they will be forced to undergo a sort of death after every human life cycle to make sure that they understand the error of their ways.

They will have to go through the same pains and suffering that their beloved fellow human had to endure. However unlike humans, they awaken after several hundred years as newly born Lunarians and live out their lives.

"Then how the hell is that any of Serena's business. She has not yet lived out a full mortal life."

"That is what is typical of most Lunarians. Save for the Royal Bloods. They must go through a slumber to replenish their energies so that they rest of us can feed off of them...it is the way of our people. Our Royalty provide us with our powers. Without them...we fall into a sort of Frenzied rage. As you have seen my dear Edward has already begun to." She turned and placed her palm of Edward's cheek and he kissed her hand.

"We need Serena to save our people. And she needs to regain her memories, least the powers dormant in her pull her into an eternal darkness. With which you will completely loose her." Bella finished.

Endymion had nothing to say, he just sat there Serena's head gently resting upon his lap as he contemplated the whole matter and watched as the ghostly images began to vanish.

"When will she awaken?" He finally managed to ask.

"Only she can determine that. We do not know, she must decide. Once the memories and powers begin to flow into her, she will be able to know what is going on in her state of death, and therein decide to come out of it whenever she pleases." Edward began to gently play with Bella's hair.

"What will become of her body while she slumber?"

"We cannot know. We leave her body in a crystal chamber. And there she will remain, slumbering until she remerges in the world as a child."

"Somewhere in the world. You mean you cannot tell where she will reemerged." Endymion asked incredulous.

"No We cannot. Why is it do you think it took us so long to find her. We cannot tell where she chooses to re-emerge. Only when she does." Edward added turning slightly to glance at the dead blond.

"How long does she sleep?" Endymion asked, his eyes returning back to the delicate face that was his beloved Serenity.

"We do not know. Lately, her Sleeps have been coming about at the strangest intervals. Her pattern of sleep has somehow dislodged. We cannot tell when she awakens or when she falls again." Belle said, getting up from her seat besides Edwards.

"It will be wiser to bury her before anyone finds out and starts looking for her." Endymion growled, baring his teeth at her. Edward made a move to rise, but Belle had her hand to him, restraining him.

"Do not be a fool. You cannot hold on to her for eternity."

"And why ever the bloody not. I have nothing but Eternity. And I will spend it waiting for her." Endymion rose from the chair with Serena in tow.

"Then wait for her. But her body must be properly prepared and returned to the cycle of energy. It is there that she replenishes the source of our powers. She must be entombed in the Crystal prison." Belle stared out the window at the receding skyline.

"The Crystal Prison?" Endymion could barely utter the words. His lifeless heart was being shredded to smithereens as he sat staring at the one person who made the world true again.

Serena was his very breath. Without her…no. He could not…Would not image a world without her.

"I cannot live without her." His voice was so thick with tears he was certain they were trailing down his face. Edward's averted his eyes, clearly uncomfortable with the prospect of witnessing his sworn nemesis at such a state of dejection.

Endymion buried his face in her golden locks, breathing in the fading scent of sunshine. Knowing full well that she was indeed gone.

"How pathetic!" Bella's cold voice broke through the silent sorrow.

Endymion did not raise his head to stare at her. He just continued to salvage the last fragments of his beloved.

Edwards however, did turn to stare at his beloved with clear shock. Shock that lasted until he laid witness to the sorrow and anger in her eyes.

The tears that trailed down Bella's face were wiped away by angry hands.

"If you give up. Who will look after your children. Serena left you with a legacy. The least you can do is make sure that they do not loose both their mother and their father in the same breath." That, brought Endymion's quivering shoulders to a halt.

He was in pain.

He was in so much pain…he could not bare it.

But he would.

For his…No.

For Their Children

Serena and his children. He would bare anything. They were the only piece of her that would remain after she leaves him. He will hold on to them and wait.

Wait for her eventual return.

She will return. That he was certain of.

Please don't hate me. cuz she sorta dies.

she'll be back,,,in the next series. (which will be soon)

Its a really good twist (U will luv it so much I promise )

Now while u wait to hear from Serena

visit my site .com/

and read the Midnight's Arc Series (if ur into vamps)


	16. Chapter 16: Update!

NOt An UPdate

A NOTE:

I have decided to start a new Story for Eternal, rather than continue with this one.

The new story Eternal-Reunion, will begin where this left off.

Its a continuation. I thought that would be easier to read,

I would like a comment on what you all think.

But I have uploaded the 1st 2 chapters.

Thank you for continuing to remain fans.


End file.
